Un brin de sourire pour un soleil
by IVTDR
Summary: Très librement inspiré du merveilleux livre de Stéphanie Meyer. C'est une histoire d'amour, c'est une histoire de cuisine, c'est une histoire d'aventures et de drame familiale, c'est une grande histoire d'amitié, c'est une histoire drôle, c'est l'histoire d'une quête, bref, c'est une histoire à lire.
1. Chapter 1: the Host

**1-** **The host**

Deux yeux clairs avec une pupille bordée d'argenté s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent sur le plafond blanc immaculé. Lentement ils roulèrent dans leur orbite et découvrirent trois visages attentifs puis ils se refermèrent. _Une lumière dorée sur des fleurs violettes doucement agitées par le vent, le délicieux parfum des fleurs la douceur de la brise tiède_. Les yeux se rouvrirent et découvrirent un visage masculin inquiet à quelques centimètres, la bouche s'activa et une voix arriva du visage, envoyant un souffle tiède :

-Vous allez bien ? Vous pouvez vous redresser ?

Les yeux tentèrent de se rapprocher du visage masculin et une masse extraordinairement lourde suivie puis retomba avec un choc mat et les yeux clignèrent. Soudain la conscience de tout le corps et des autres sens frappa l'esprit qui avait activé les yeux. Le bout des doigts bougea, les orteils s'agitèrent, la poitrine se souleva plus manifestement le temps de deux respirations, un frémissement parcouru les muscles des jambes remonta les long des bras et agita brièvement le visage auquel les yeux appartenaient. La tête se redressa lentement et le buste suivi, enfin les yeux purent constater que le corps était en position assise. Une femme se rapprocha précautionneusement et parla lentement comme à un petit enfant :

-Bonjour, nous sommes vos soigneurs pour le moment, vous avez été transférée dans ce nouveau corps et nous vous demanderons de l'aide plus tard, une fois que vous serez reposée, comment désirez vous que nous vous appelions ?

Les yeux se posèrent alors sur la fenêtre qui leur faisait face et virent des fleurs violettes se balançant sous le vent. Pour la première fois l'esprit habitant le corps remarqua qu'il pouvait parler, il articula alors lentement, d'une voix un peu enrouée :

-Quelle est cette fleur ?

-Oh, celle là ? C'est un Lila, répondit avec empressement la troisième personne qui semblait être un homme.

-Alors vous pouvez m'appeler Soleil-sur-les-Lilas.

-Très bien, répondit la femme, nous allons vous emmener à votre nouvelle résidence, un chercheur vous suivra et vous aidera dans votre installation et demain il travaillera avec vous.

-Travailler ? Sur quoi ?

-Le chercheur ou la chercheuse vous expliquera tout, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit le premier homme. En attendant, désirez-vous voir à quoi vous ressemblez ?

Soleil-sur-les-Lilas hocha la tête et entreprit de descendre du lit et de se mettre debout pour aller vers le miroir fixé au mur derrière le lit. Le deuxième homme se précipita et l'aida à se mettre debout et à faire les premiers pas. Les yeux de Soleil-sur-les-Lilas se fixèrent sur ses pieds et examinèrent les jambes, au bout de quelques pas ils remontèrent pour regarder dans le miroir, la première chose qu'ils virent furent eux-mêmes : deux yeux assez grands, avec une pupille très dilatée, une bordure argentée et un iris bleu limpide. Puis ils examinèrent le reste du corps et découvrirent que c'était celui d'une femme, ou plutôt celui d'une toute jeune fille, de taille assez petite, ni maigre ni potelée mais plutôt mince, la peau claire mais mat , le visage ovale et fin avec une bouche généreuse et bien rose, un petit nez que certains qualifient de parfait, des sourcils bruns assez haut et des cheveux d'une couleur étrange qui étaient attachés sur le dessus de la tête, avec une pince et sans élégance, juste de manière pratique. Elle, puisque c'était une jeune fille, tendit les bras pour défaire la pince et actionna les mains, elle réussit à enlever la pince et secoua la tête pour faire tomber les cheveux. Soleil-sur-les-Lilas écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand sa chevelure se déroula d'un coup et lui tomba au creux des reins, après les cheveux court des hommes et au épaules de la femme, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de cheveux, surtout sur une aussi petite personne. En se tortillant elle découvrit qu'ils étaient châtains clairs avec des mèches blondes, qu'ils formaient des boucles paresseuses et ondulaient doucement sur toute leur longueur. Le premier homme qui semblait être le soigneur principal arriva derrière elle et commenta :

-Ces cheveux incroyablement longs étaient dérangeant, même votre hôte les portait attachés, cependant nous n'avons pas voulu les couper.

-C'est bien, répondit l'intéressé.

-Une analyse morphologique nous a révélée que cette humaine est âgée de 17ans elle a donc presque finit sa croissance.

-Mais elle est toute petite ! Réagit avec une violence surprenante la jeune fille.

-Oh, pas tellement, intervint le deuxième homme, elle, enfin vous mesurez 1,60 mètre, ce qui est respectable pour une femme, nous autres au contraire sommes très grands.

-Ah, répondit dubitativement Soleil-sur-les-Lilas.

Une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué s'ouvrit alors et une femme de taille moyenne s'avança dans la pièce, elle avait de voluptueux cheveux roux qui ondulaient jusqu'au milieu du dos et contrairement aux soigneurs qui étaient intégralement vêtus de blanc elle ne portait que du noir, ce qui faisait ressortir le feu de ses cheveux.

-Bonjour, je suis la chercheuse en charge de cette âme… commença-t-elle

\- Soleil-sur-les-Lilas, rectifia la femme soigneuse.

-Soit, Soleil-sur-les-Lilas, reprit la chercheuse, je suis venu la conduire à son domicile.

Puis elle jeta un regard circonspect sur la blouse bleu d'hôpital qui habillait sa nouvelle partenaire, enfin elle lui fit un geste de la tête pour qu'elle se dépêche. La jeune fille remercia rapidement les trois soigneurs qui lui signalèrent qu'elle devait revenir dans une semaine pour un contrôle et elle emboita le pas de la chercheuse qui était déjà partit dans le couloir. Marcher d'un pas pressé, presque en courant était une expérience nouvelle et amusante pour Soleil-sur-les-Lilas qui sentait le sol frais et lisse sous ses pieds nus qui adhéraient et se décollaient alternativement du revêtement impeccable du couloir. Elle sortit de l'hôpital et sentit le goudron grumeleux sous ses pieds qui furent tous meurtris au bout de quelques pas, elle monta dans une voiture argentée à la suite de la chercheuse, une fois en route elle frotta ses pieds pour en faire tomber les graviers ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcils de la chercheuse. Cette dernière avait une trentaine d'années et un corps parfaitement sculpté qui ne semblait nullement pâtir du nombre des années, elle conduisait avec sérieux et un pli au coin de la bouche semblait indiquer qu'elle réfléchissait en même temps.

Après un voyage silencieux la voiture arriva enfin à destination, elle se gara devant le garage d'une petite maison peu éloignée du centre ville. La menue jeune fille se glissa à la suite de la chercheuse qui entrait dans le logement, une fois dans le vestibule la femme rousse se retourna et déclara :

\- Voilà votre nouvelle maison, je vais vous laisser la découvrir tranquillement, l'après-midi est déjà bien avancé donc ne tardez pas à vous coucher, je reviendrais demain matin et je vous expliquerais ce que nous attendons de vous. Dans la cuisine vous trouverez un plat déjà préparé qui vous attend sur la table.

-Merci…

Eut à peine le temps de répondre Soleil-sur-les-Lilas avant que son guide ne ressorte et d'après le bruit reparte en voiture. Elle se trouvait dans un lumineux vestibule, elle remarqua une pièce sur sa droite et décida de visiter la maison. La pièce en question était la cuisine, blanche et grise, pratique, entièrement aménagée, avec un plat métallique rond fermé au centre de la table. Une ouverture au fond à gauche de la cuisine donnait sur une salle à manger, une table et des chaises étaient au centre, contre les murs un buffet, une cristallière, et une armoire à double panneaux finissaient de meubler la pièce qui donnait dans un salon. Le salon était conventionnel et design, à gauche un couloir rejoignait le vestibule et un escalier s'ouvrait, elle le gravit. L'escalier donnait sur un vaste pallier qui faisait office de petit salon et de bureau, une ouverture se présentait à gauche et une porte à droite, elle choisit l'ouverture et se retrouva dans une chambre à coucher avec un lit double, une table de nuit et une armoire, le lit faisait face à l'ouverture, sur la droite une nouvelle ouverture. C'était une deuxième chambre, le lit une place et demi était dans un coin de la pièce, un mobilier plus complet était en place : un bureau, une armoire à penderie, un coffre, deux bibliothèques, une table de chevet. Une porte était dans le mur opposé au lit, elle donnait dans une salle de bain munie de baignoire et de douche avec un double lavabo et donnant par une porte dans les toilette qui, par une deuxième porte donnaient sur le pallier. Soleil-sur-les-Lilas pensa un instant que c'était une grande maison pour une personne toute seule. Elle redescendit dans la cuisine, s'assit à la table et ouvrit le plat rond, il contenait une purée jaune et orange et des haricots verts, elle fouilla dans les tiroirs et dénicha une paire de couverts. Une fois le plat terminé la jeune fille chercha un moyen de le laver, elle pensa un instant qu'il suffisait de le poser dans l'évier, puis elle pensa à ouvrir l'eau et le rinça mais à sa grande surprise cela ne suffisait pas. Elle regarda alors l'objet avec un regard circonspect et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, espérant trouver la solution. « _Tu ne sais vraiment pas laver un plat ? Mais tu fais peur ma pauvre, et dire que c'est toi qu'ils ont mis dans ma tête ! »_ .Résonna alors une voix dans sa tête. Les yeux de Soleil-sur-les-Lilas s'agrandirent sous la surprise elle balbutia :

-Qui…Qui es-tu ? Mon hôte ? Mais alors pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifestée avant ?

 _« Moi ? Je suis la personne dont tu as ignominieusement volé le corps et comme je ne suis pas stupide, malgré les apparences, je t'ai observé. »_

-Et tu as observé quoi ? Et puis quel est ton nom ?

« _J'ai observé que tu es complètement stupide, tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais te servir de rien, la seule chose pour laquelle tu as raison c'est que cette maison est effectivement trop grande pour une personne seule. »_

-Ah. Et ton nom ?

 _« Mon nom ? Je pense que ce sera plus drôle si je ne te le dit pas ! N'est-ce pas Soleil ? »_

-Pardon ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça c'est désagréable, si je ne sais pas ton nom je t'appelle comment ?

 _« Ne te fâche pas Soleil ! Puisque on est dans le même corps, qui est le mien d'ailleurs, tu n'as qu'a m'appeler Soleil aussi ! »_

-C'est ridicule, si on s'appelle toutes les deux pareil on ne s'y retrouvera jamais !

 _« Oh ! Je pensais que tu serais capable de savoir quand on s'adresse à toi et quand c'est toi qui me parle, mais tu es peut-être aussi stupide que ça finalement !...Tu devrais aller te coucher, mon corps commence à être fatigué ! »_

Ebahit par la découverte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son corps Soleil-sur-les-Lilas, ou plus commodément « Soleil », partit se coucher, elle allait prendre le lit double quand _Soleil_ lui fit remarquer qu'il était peu judicieux de dormir face à la porte, elle se retrouva donc dans le lit une place et demi de la deuxième chambre. Le lendemain matin Soleil se réveilla de bonne heure, parfaitement reposée par un sommeil sans rêve. Elle se leva d'un bond et réalisa qu'elle avait gardé la chemise bleu d'hôpital et ses pieds étaient toujours nus mais le parquet vierge de toutes poussière le lui avait fait oublié. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la glace de l'armoire, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés sa blouse chiffonnée et ses yeux un peu bouffis. _« Sexy ! Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même. »_

-C'est ton corps qui est moche comme tout, petit, rabougris, sans aucune forme, pas du tout aussi bien que celui de la chercheuse !

 _« C'est parce que tu ne porte pas les bonnes fringues, et entraines toi à me parler directement dans ta tête sinon les gens te prendront pour une folle »_

Soleil grommela et passa dans la salle de bain où, sur les indications de _Soleil_ elle prit une douche et se brossa les cheveux, qui étaient comme nous le savons fort longs. Enroulée dans une serviette elle alla chercher des habits dans l'armoire, à sa grande surprise quand elle mettait un short et un t-shirt moulant son corps était presque aussi parfait que celui de la chercheuse, seulement un peu plus petit. _« Tu vois, je te l'avais dis… »_ Elle passa alors dans la chambre au lit double et tenta de fermer la porte mais il n'y en avait pas _« Ce n'est pas possible, cherche mieux »_ martelait dans sa tête _Soleil_ mais la jeune fille devait se rendre à l'évidence il n'y avait pas de porte, et la voix dans sa tête s'était tu, cherchant elle aussi une solution. Soudain Soleil sursauta, la chercheuse se tenait en face d'elle, d'une voix un peu moqueuse déclara :

-Ce sont des panneaux coulissant, il faut trouver l'encoche dans le mur et pousser le panneau jusqu'au mur opposé.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent sous le coup de la compréhension et la voix dans sa tête ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un _« Aaaah »_ de compréhension. Soleil-sur-les-Lilas trouva alors l'encoche et tira pour faire coulisser le panneau mais elle ne dosa pas sa force et fit claquer le panneau bien plus brutalement que ce qu'elle voulait et de surcroit juste au moment où la chercheuse esquissait un pas en avant, elle se retrouva donc avec la porte fermée au nez. Confuse et luttant contre une _Soleil_ hilare Soleil rouvrit le panneau lentement et fit face à une chercheuse qui tentait à grand peine de maitriser sa colère.

-Désolée, murmura d'une toute petite voix la jeune fille.

-Hm, venez dans la cuisine que je vous explique votre mission, se reprit difficilement la grande rousse.

 _« Une mission ? »_

Elles descendirent dans la cuisine, s'assirent autour de la table, la chercheuse tendit à sa partenaire un petit pain en guise de déjeuner et aborda le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille :

-Vous ne le savez peut-être pas Soleil-sur-les-Lilas mais les habitants de cette planète sont différents des quelques autres que vous avez rencontrez, ils se sont rendu compte que nous arrivions et prenions possession de leur corps, certains ont attenté à leur vie, la plupart se sont défendu, contre toute logique selon moi, et enfin certains se sont cachés, ont déjoués nos recherches et ceux qui ne voyages pas seuls ont formés de petits groupes de résistance. Vous comprenez que de tels groupes sont un danger pour l'équilibre et doivent donc être éliminés, il est impératif que tous les humains soient occupés, c'est aussi dans leur propre intérêt bien évidemment.

 _« Bien évidemment, mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ? »_

La chercheuse continua sous les yeux écarquillés de surprise et d'intérêt de son interlocutrice :

-Nous pensons que votre hôte ne voyageait pas seule et se dirigeait vers un groupe de résistants, nous aimerions donc que vous sondiez sa mémoire pour nous en apprendre le plus possible sur son passé, les conditions de son voyage, et si possible la localisation du groupe qu'elle allait rejoindre et leur nombre, si elle le connait bien évidemment.

 _« Tient donc, je me disais aussi qu'il n'était pas possible qu'on me laisse un peu tranquille pour une fois »._

-Heu maintenant ? demanda timidement Soleil-sur-les-Lilas.

-Oui, pourquoi, vous avez des difficultés à accéder aux souvenirs ? Quoi qu'il en soit vous pouvez au moins me raconter les derniers instants de votre hôte que vous avez du voir lors de votre insertion.

-Les derniers instants ? Oui, mais les souvenirs sont pour ainsi dire inexistants…

-Inexistants ? C'est très intéressant mais peu convaincant, je pense que votre hôte est une forte tête qui résiste à votre présence et essaye de vous trompez. Commencez par les derniers instants, nous verrons la suite plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2: the fight

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

 **The fight**

 _Un pas lent et léger résonne doucement sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine, c'est le mien, pas de doute, je m'approche du frigo, ma main se tend et l'ouvre, il est vide et éteint : cela ne veut dire qu'une chose : un piège. Je me précipite vers l'escalier mais déjà des pas y résonnent, je me tourne vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre, montre sur la corniche, referme la guillotine de la fenêtre pour leurrer le plus possible mes poursuivants, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils s'y laisseraient prendre. Je saute et atterrit en pliant les jambes et faisant un roulé-boulé, je redémarre de suite et me précipite le plus silencieusement possible vers la forêt. Quand j'atteins enfin les premiers arbres je remarque des silhouettes qui m'attendent, leurs lampes torches s'allument et se braquent sur moi, je me jette à terre entre les hautes herbes et tente de me faufiler. Je dépasse les premiers arbres et reprend ma course, ils m'ont repéré et ont appelé ceux de la maison, je crois qu'ils commencent à me connaitre pour anticiper ainsi mes mouvements. J'entends des bruits de tous côtés, je dois être encerclée, une dizaine de formes noires m'entourent, il est trop tard pour monter à un arbre, je remarque pour la première fois à quel point mes yeux sont écarquillés par la peur, mon souffle est court et mon cœur bat la chamade mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot. J'attends les yeux grands ouverts avec une attitude de bête traquée qu'Ils se rapprochent et me servent leurs éternels discours sur «_ C'est pour votre bien _». Je fais un geste brusque vers l'un d'eux et une voix de femme lui ordonne de m'attraper, il court vers moi, je cours vers lui et au dernier moment me met à quatre pattes devant ses jambes, il tombe et d'autres se ruent vers moi. De ma petite taille il est aisé d'enfoncer ma tête dans les estomacs, de donner de violents coups de pieds dans les tibias et d'éviter les jais de spray calmant qu'ils essayent de m'administrer. Je crois qu'à force de culbutes et de coups je mets à terre une dizaine d'assaillants mais plus sont venus et ils se mettent à cinq en même temps pour m'immobiliser et m'envoyer un jais de spray à la tête. Mes yeux étaient rétrécis et déterminés mais mon dernier regard est un regard de peur les yeux écarquillés car je sais ce qui m'attend. Le liquide m'atteint et mes yeux se ferment malgré moi, je tente de résister au sommeil mais rien n'y fait, le noir complet s'installe et je m'endors, pour la dernière fois de toute ma vie._

Soleil-sur-les-Lilas ouvrit les yeux et regarda la chercheuse cherchant un quelconque signe de sentiment ou d'expectation, mais rien ne transparaissait sur le visage de la femme rousse qui aurait aussi bien pu être une statue antique.

-Vous voulez que je vous raconte, mais vous y étiez non ? La voix de femme qui donne l'ordre de la saisir c'est la votre n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, mais comment pourriez-vous le savoir sans avoir vu la scène ?

-Oh, je ne l'ai pas vu mais vécu… Est-ce grave ?

-Grave ? Non, je dirais que c'est normal, votre hôte n'a que ces images là en tête et vous êtes dans sa tête, comment pourriez-vous voir autre chose ?

La jeune fille se tue puis attendit sous le regard perçant de la chercheuse. Cette dernière reprit avec insistance :

-Mais cela vous l'avez déjà vu lors de votre insertion et nous le connaissons, ce que nous voudrions savoir ce sont les circonstances de son voyage, était-elle seule ? A-t-elle rencontré d'autres humains ? Pour le savoir vous devez scruter ses souvenirs, fouiller dans sa mémoire.

-Je… Elle avait un poids sur le dos ce soir là, c'était un sac n'est-ce pas ?

 _« Mon sac ! Il faut absolument le récupérer, ce monstre ne peut pas le garder ! »_

-Oui, il ne contenait pas grand-chose d'ailleurs, répondit prudemment la chercheuse.

-J'aimerais le récupérer…je… je pense que ça m'aiderais à accéder à d'autres souvenirs…

-Vraiment ? Il est dans ma voiture, quand je serais de retour je veux que vous ayez fouillé !

Elle sortit vivement et rentra quelques instants plus tard, signala qu'elle posait le sac dans l'entrée, revint s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille, en voyant qu'elle n'avait rien de nouveau elle s'emporta légèrement :

-Aller, vous DEVEZ pouvoir le faire ! Cherchez dans sa mémoire ce dont nous avons besoin, faites un effort !

Soleil-sur-les-Lilas écarquilla de grands yeux interrogateurs et les yeux de la chercheuse se plissèrent, elle se leva brusquement et en un instant elle fut à côté de la jeune fille, elle lui empoigna le menton et leva sa tête pour scruter ses yeux de plus près. Les yeux en question s'ouvrirent encore plus si possible sous le coup de la surprise et un éclair de peur les saisit.

-J'en étais sure ! Exulta la chercheuse en lui relâchant le menton, vous imiter ses expressions faciales, elle est encore présente, au fond de votre tête, mais ne vous laissez pas abattre, il faut la combattre ! Vous pouvez le faire, vous êtes un esprit bien plus fort que vous ne le paraissez, dites moi ce que vous trouvez dans la mémoire de cette fille !

La petite brune baissa les yeux et repoussa comme elle pu les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, elle tenta de se concentrer, d'avoir accès aux pensées de _Soleil_ mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se concentra une fois de plus mais une voix triomphante résonna dans sa tête _« Tu ne verras jamais ce que je ne veux pas te montrer et tu ne verras jamais rien devant cette femme, ou plutôt cet espèce de monstre qui te fait face »_. Soleil-sur-les-Lilas accusa le coup en fixant plus intensément encore le carrelage de la cuisine et se demanda un instant si elle imitait vraiment l'attitude corporelle de son hôte. Elle leva la tête et secoua lentement la tête devant la chercheuse et avoua d'une toute petite voix qu'elle ne voyait rien.

-Rien ? Demanda d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique l'interrogatrice, vous ne voyez rien ? Votre hôte est donc très résistante et bien plus présente que je ne pensais, méfiez vous en comme de la peste, cette fille a des allures d'ange mais en réalité c'est un diable qui se cache en elle, elle essayera de vous avoir, je vous aurais prévenue ! Quoi qu'il en soit vous DEVEZ obtenir des informations, ne serait-ce que le minimum, je vous laisse la journée pour essayer, je reviendrais demain pour voir le résultat, tenez, ajouta-t-elle en tendant un cahier ligné vierge et un crayon à papier, vous noterez tous ce que vous pourrez savoir dedans.

Elle se redressa alors et partit d'un pas raide en claquant légèrement la porte d'entrée.

 _« Voilà donc pourquoi tu as une si grande maison, c'est pour t'amadouer et t'extorquer des informations ! »_ « Non, t'extorquer des informations à toi, moi je les retransmets c'est tout » _« C'est pareil, c'est toi qui dois les chercher dans ma tête, nous produisons donc toutes deux un effort, toi pour chercher et moi pour cacher ce qui conduit au fait que les informations NOUS sont extorquées. »_ « Bon tu as dit que tu me donnerais les informations que tu voulais me montrer, alors vas-y. » _« Et pourquoi ? Je pourrais très bien le faire un autre jour ! »_ « Mais non ! Il me faut des choses à dire demain, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, et puis tu es insupportable tu ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut ! Si je ne lui dit rien elle continuera de nous harceler, les âmes sont naturellement bonnes mais celle-ci semble un peu différente, et même toi tu n'en pourras plus, si je dis un minimum de chose au bout d'un certain temps elle en tirera la conclusion que tu t'es effacée et qu'on ne pourra plus rien savoir, de plus j'ai récupérer ton sac ! » _« La seule chose que je comprends c'est que tu es très forte pour manipuler les gens, je te dirais des choses si tu t'assois un peu mieux, va donc dans un sofa du salon ! »_ Soleil-sur-les-Lilas s'exécuta avec empressement et se munit du cahier et du crayon, une fois qu'elle eu en face d'elle une page vierge elle enjoignit _Soleil_ de commencer son histoire, elle l'écrivit fidèlement, à la première personne et en décrivant les images qui lui venaient.

Nous sommes nées dans un endroit désert, une petite ferme perdue au milieu de nulle part où personne ne vivait à part mes parents et notre grand frère (refus de signalement du nom), quand nous sommes nées nos parents étaient perdus car ils n'avaient qu'un seul prénom et nous étions deux, ils nous ont alors donné des noms composés, le premier étaient identique et le deuxième très original (refus de signalement du nom). Plus tard ma sœur jumelle et moi nous avons vu venir un petit frère (refus de signalement du nom). Nous n'avons jamais rencontré personne, seulement quelques oncles et tantes, mais nous ne sommes jamais allés à l'école où en ville, notre mère nous enseignait à la maison. Ce fut le cas pour toute notre fratrie, mais nous avions beaucoup de livres et tout ce que nous savions du monde nous l'avons apprit de là. Notre mère est morte quand nous avions une dizaine d'années et le petit frère environ sept…-des champs à perte de vue et au milieu une petite maison qui semble perdue, une chambre sombre et dans un miroir deux petites filles identiques qui se regardent, l'une d'elle est à côté de moi et l'autre semble être moi-même –Nous avions à peine dix-sept ans quand nous avons compris qu'une invasion extraterrestre prenait place dans les corps des gens à la télévision.

-Et ensuite ? Demanda impatiemment Soleil-sur-les-Lilas.

 _« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais tout te dire en une fois ? Si je suis ton raisonnement il vaut mieux faire durer les suspens le plus possible et de plus je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à te dire alors tu ferais mieux de profiter de ce que tu as déjà. Au fait, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais sortir, histoire de voir des gens et visiter la ville ? »_ « Ah ! Tu crois que je vais me laisser émouvoir par ton histoire pathétique ! Tu te trompes, je n'irais nulle part, je vais faire autre chose ! » Répliqua la brunette vexée bien qu'elle soit en réalité désolée de l'isolement enfantin de son hôte. Elle chercha donc une activité qui lui conviendrait pour le reste de la journée et découvrit un traité de l'histoire de l'humanité qu'elle entreprit de lire toute la journée malgré les piques acérées de son hôte qui finit finalement par savoir que son envahisseur avait été historienne sur sa planète précédente et qu'il était donc normal qu'elle appréciât ce livre.

Le lendemain la chercheuse fut peu satisfaite du résultat mais appréciât l'effort et passa le reste de la matinée à marteler que Soleil-sur-les-Lilas devait faire plus de recherches et trouver plus de choses que la composition familiale et l'enfance. Mais plus elle martelait plus _Soleil_ se montrait renfermée jusqu'à refuser de communiquer où prononcer un seul mot. Au grand dam de la jeune fille la chercheuse annonça que si une absence de résultat persistait elle viendrait s'installer dans la chambre restante pour assurer une collaboration encore plus étroite. Quand elle fut enfin partie Soleil s'empressa d'insister au près de son hôte pour plus d'informations afin d'éviter que la rousse s'impose dans la maison et traumatise définitivement les habitantes par sa présence réfrigérante et gênante au plus haut point. Au bout de longues suppliques alternées de menaces et de critiques _Soleil_ accepta enfin d'en dire un peu plus, cela fut inscrit comme suit dans le carnet :

Nous sommes tous partis de la ferme pour nous cacher, mais au bout d'un temps assez court ma sœur jumelle, qui était mon ainée, tomba malade et faute de médicament son cas s'aggrava et elle mourut emportée par de violentes fièvres, nous laissant tous atterrés. Je crois que mon père ne s'en est jamais totalement remis, environ un mois plus tard il décida de se sacrifier pour que puissions nous échapper de tous les « parasites » qui nous suivaient et allaient tous nous arrêter. Il est pratiquement allé se jeter dans leurs bras et a réussit à les détourner de l'endroit où nous étions, bien que je n'en ai pas la certitude je pense qu'il s'est suicidé car nous avons entendu une détonation puis des cris et que la poursuite a cessé et que personne ne nous a de nouveau suivi avant un long moment.-Une forêt sombre, une silhouette qui se lève et court vers les bruits environnants, les fougères se mettent à trembler- Nous avons continuer à nous cacher pendant assez longtemps, désormais réduits au nombre de trois.

-Et après ?

 _« La suite et la fin, qui sera très courte, demain pour avoir la paix un peu plus longtemps »_

-La fin ?! Mais c'est super court !

 _«Je t'avais prévenue… »_

Le lendemain le même scénario se répéta, le chercheuse était assez énervée :

-C'est parfait, vous avez réussit à savoir que trois sont déjà morts mais vous êtes incapable de donner la moindre idée du visage des frères de cette fille, sans compter que vous ne savez pas leur noms, en fait vous ne savez même pas le nom de votre hôte, je crois que c'est une première ! Vous vous faites complètement balader, elle a encore trop de pouvoir, vous devez la briser !

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, _Soleil,_ après avoir signalé qu'elle ne se laisserait pas briser, accepta enfin de raconter la fin de son histoire à Soleil-sur-les-Lilas, qui une fois de plus annota son cahier ligné :

Je crois que pendant plusieurs mois nous avons réussit à nous cacher, mais un jour, alors que nous préparions un grand voyage qui devait nous éloigné des zones trop fréquentées où nous étions j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux se séparer, j'ai donc laissé mes frères et nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, il s'est écoulé un peu plus de deux mois avant ma capture.

-C'est tout ? Mais ça ne suffira jamais, et je suis sûre que tu me caches des choses !

 _« Oui, c'est tout, et oui je te cache des choses, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allai te donner sans aucun problème tous les détails. »_

-Mais on est morte si tu n'as rien de plus à dire ! Se lamenta la pauvre Soleil-sur-les-Lilas, qui en son fort intérieur réalisait qu'elle avait déjà de la chance de savoir tout ça.

La chercheuse fut encore plus insatisfaite et eut du mal à conserver sa légendaire placidité face à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle la vit le lendemain :

-C'est tout de même incroyable ! Ils se séparent comme ça ? POUF !? Et puis vous ne savez pas où ils devaient aller, où ils devaient se retrouver, c'est inconcevable ! Et puis elle passe deux mois toute seule, au lieu d'essayer de les rejoindre ! Réfléchissez un peu, il semble qu'un autre humain ait été avec elle après qu'elle ait quitté ses frères, nous devons savoir qui c'est. Je maintien que vous n'essayer pas assez fort, vous devriez trouver plus de choses !

Malgré ses menaces la chercheuse ne s'installa pas dans la maison mais continua de faire des visites journalières où elle s'exaspérait du manque de résultat. Elle venait de moins en moins longtemps, désormais convaincue que sa présence ne changeait rien aux choses. Pour Soleil-sur-les-Lilas la vie était presque un enfer, quand la terrifiante rousse ne la menaçait pas son hôte lui rendait la vie insupportable. Pendant plus d'une semaine elles furent en désaccord sur tout, des livres à lire jusqu'au shampoing à utiliser où de la fourchette avec laquelle manger. Une guerre féroce était instaurée entre les deux filles qui ne supportaient pas, pour l'une de voir son corps envahit et pour l'autre d'avoir une voix dans sa tête la contredisant sans arrêt. Mais un jour enfin il leur sembla que leur tête tintait après tous les hurlements intérieurs qu'elles avaient émises, Soleil-sur-les-Lilas proposa alors une trêve d'une voix exténuée. _Soleil_ fut très surprise et demanda si désormais elles seraient comme des amies. L'autre était prête à tout accepté pour un peu de paix. Il fut donc établi qu'à tour de rôle elles feraient quelque chose qui leur plaisait : lire tel livre ou regarder tel film.


	3. Chapter 3: peace and friends

**Peace and friends**

Sous les indications de _Soleil_ , Soleil-sur-les-Lilas regarda différentes séries télévisées et films, lut un certain type de livre et écouta certains genre de musique, plus en fonction de l'auteur que du genre en fait. Faire toutes ces choses n'était pas désagréable mais elles n'avaient pas du tout le même goût pour la musique et les livres ce qui engageait des discussions sans fin sur leur pertinence, utilité, capacité à intéresser, style et j'en passe. Ce que Soleil-sur-les-Lilas supportait le moins était sans doute de devoir écouter de la musique dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas et d'entendre _Soleil_ chantonner en même temps dans sa tête. Et ce dont _Soleil_ avait horreur c'était que « l'autre » lise d'énormes traités d'histoire puis passe des heures à faire des fiches, des frises, des comparaisons avec sa planète précédente et assaisonne le tout de commentaires moralisateurs sur la conduite des humains. Un jour, après le passage de la chercheuse Soleil-sur-les-Lilas réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans les placards, d'ordinaire la rousse lui apportait quelque chose mais cette fois là elle avait du « oublier ». Elle se décida donc à sortir et ne sachant quoi prendre elle laissa la direction des opérations à _Soleil_ qui était ravie de pouvoir enfin sortir de la maison et voir de « vrais gens » dans les rues, elles prirent dans un supermarché une bonne quantité de boîtes, légumes et viandes. De retour dans la maison _Soleil_ se mit à chantonner mentalement _« Petite_ Soleil _maintenant tu dois faire à manger dépêches toi, on a très faim… »_ Devant le silence qui lui fit face elle reprit avec sérieux _« Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu ne sais pas cuisiner ? Si ? Mais tu ne sais rien faire ma pauvre, c'est affligeant ! Ils vous font passer quoi comme test avant de vous envoyer ici ? Rassure-moi, vous faites des études avant de vous installer sur une nouvelle planète ? Ce n'est quand même pas ouvert à tout le monde ? Si ? Même les imbéciles ? Moi qui me demandais pourquoi tu étais si gourde, en fait tu es peut-être un de leurs meilleurs éléments… »_ « ca suffit ! Non, on ne fait pas d'études ni de concours ou je ne sais pas trop quoi mais on a tous survécu et personne n'est stupide, nous ne sommes pas humains ! Comment je saurais cuisiner des trucs de terriens, je savais manger sur mon autre planète mais c'était très différent ! Si toi tu y étais je suis sûre que tu ne vivrais pas longtemps ! » _« Ah oui ? Parce qu'on m'a proposé à moi d'aller sur cette autre planète ? Tu penses que j'aurais envie d'aller coloniser un autre monde comme ça, de voler la vie de tous ces gens ? »_ « Et pourquoi pas ? Dès que les humains parlent du ciel il est question de conquête spatiale, il n'y a qu'a voir comment vous traiter vos semblables lors de leur découverte pour savoir ce que vous feriez en présences d'extraterrestres ! » Il y eu un silence choqué où _Soleil_ comprit que c'était la vérité, mais n'ayant jamais rencontré personne elle avait peu d'expérience sur la réalité de la bêtise humaine. « Bon, tu le prépares ce repas _Soleil_? » Et la voix dans la tête guida la voix qui commandait le corps pour préparer le repas, elles eurent un peu de mal car cela faisait longtemps que _Soleil_ n'avait pas touché d'ustensile de cuisine, et même quand elle était chez elle, elle n'était jamais seule, sa sœur était toujours avec elle pour l'aider. Mais après plusieurs jours de laborieux efforts où elles se munirent notamment de livres de cuisine, elles réussirent à cuisiner presque tout ce qu'elles voulaient, grâce à de la patience et à leurs efforts combinés. Ce fut à une de ces occasions que Soleil-sur-les-Lilas eut des images qu'elle ne transmit jamais à la chercheuse : _Deux filles d'une douzaine d'années, les cheveux ondulés attachés en queue de cheval, avec un T-shirt un peu grand et un short identiques, un tablier blanc noué au cou et à la taille, se tiennent dos à l'observateur et faces au plan de travail. Elles agitent leurs mains enfarinées, se poussent et se tirent, expliquent avec force de cris comment il faut faire, on dirait deux personnages maladroits de dessin animé qui se chamaillent, à la fin elles se retournent et tendent à l'observateur une pate à tarte maladroitement mise au fond d'un moule, leur visage est tout blanc de farine._ « Mais ces images ne viennent pas de ta tête ! Comment est-ce possible ? » _« Je ne sais pas, mon frère nous l'a raconté, alors je me suis probablement imaginée ce qu'il devait voir… »_. Peu de jours après, la chercheuse arriva avec un soigneur, l'un des hommes de la première fois. Il les fit passer au salon, les fit asseoir et exposa le but de sa visite sous l'œil goguenard de la voluptueuse rousse.

-Voilà, la chercheuse m'a dit que cela faisait plus d'une semaine que vous n'avez rien eut de nouveau, mais comme aucune information importante n'a été détectée nous pensons que votre hôte se bat encore. Est-ce vrai ?

La jeune fille écarquilla de grands yeux puis elle les baissa et fit semblant de réfléchir, l'homme reprit :

-La perte d'un être jumeau peut grandement affecter les humains, il se peut qu'elle oppose une résistance silencieuse, qu'elle ne vous ait jamais parlé, comme cela se produit quelques fois, mais nous devons savoir : est-ce que vous parlez avec elle ? Est-ce qu'elle vous parle ?

Soleil-sur-les-Lilas le regarda avec attention, il inspirait confiance, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas d'un naturel méfiant, quel mal dire la vérité pouvait-il produire ? Les humains étaient condamnés de toute façon, que _Soleil_ parlait était un fait, le dire n'y changerait rien, ils ne pourraient jamais l'arrêter et elle-même n'était pas très sure de le vouloir. Il suffirait de continuer la vie comme avant, sauf que ces deux là sauraient qu'elles étaient deux la même tête. Elle ignora les protestations et conseils qui se muèrent en hurlements internes, lorsque son hôte découvrit qu'elle allait le dire et déclara rapidement, d'une traite :

-Oui, elle me parle.

-J'en étais sûre ! Je le savais ! Exulta la chercheuse en se levant d'un bond, les yeux brillants férocement.

-Et donc elle refuse de dire quoi que ce soit ? Reprit le soigneur calmement, ignorant royalement la statue grecque qui avait bondit à son côté.

-Aucune information, approuva la brunette.

-Et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour en trouver ?

-Oh, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse jamais lui soutirer des informations. Affirma Soleil-sur-les-Lilas, convaincu de son propos.

-Bien, répondit pensivement l'homme, nous allons chercher un moyen pour vous aider.

Sur ce il se leva, prit congé et sortit, la chercheuse à sa poursuite. La jeune fille demeura sur le pas de la porte, complètement déroutée, presque hagarde : elle ne voulait pas d'aide et en quoi consistait-elle de toute façon ? Il fallut un moment pour que _Soleil_ lui pardonne et au bout de quelques jours elles oublièrent toutes deux cette menace, sûrement à cause du naturel absorbé de Soleil et de celui rêveur et pensif de _Soleil_. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines que l'insertion de Soleil-sur-les-Lilas avait eu lieu quand le soigneur revint, la chercheuse dans ses traces, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. De nouveau ils s'installèrent dans le salon et le soigneur exposa enfin de quelle aide elle allait être nanti :

-Puisque cette humaine vous résiste, nous allons vous transférer dans un autre corps, plus… obéissant et nous mettrons un spécialiste des cas difficiles dans ce corps.

-Un autre corps ? Répéta Soleil-sur-les-Lilas abasourdie, mais…mais… je m'y suis habituée, ne prenez pas cette peine.

-Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas pour vous ! C'est pour cette humaine vicieuse et tordue, elle a besoin de connaitre la discipline et d'apprendre l'obéissance.

 _« L'obéissance ? Il faudra chercher cette définition dans le dictionnaire ! Dis leur qu'il n'en n'est pas question, ou plutôt non ! Accepte, comme ça ils ne se douteront de rien ! »_

-Heu, c'est un peu soudain… mais il est évident que je ferais tout mon possible pour vous aider, cependant si vous pouviez me trouver une fille, à peu près de cette taille, le changement pour moi serait moins perturbant, j'en suis persuadée. Répondit toujours un peu secouée la petite brune.

-C'est évident, sourit le soigneur, nous vous donnons environ une semaine pour vous faire à cette idée, et faire les préparatifs nécessaires, il jeta un regard circulaire, car il semble évident que vous changerez de maison.

-C'est évident. Répondit en souriant Soleil-sur-les-Lilas pour qui ce n'était pas évident du tout.

Les deux intrus sortirent et la jeune fille resta sur le sofa, les yeux grands ouvert et la bouche béante, elle n'avait pas du tout une vocation de pois sauteur et était indignée qu'on lui propose cette solution. _Soleil_ ne disait rien non plus, elle n'aurait jamais envisagé cette possibilité, qu'on se serve de son corps comme d'un torchon, pour arriver à ses fins, et ensuite, sûrement s'en débarrasser. Le soir arriva et comme un fantôme Soleil-sur-les-Lilas partit se coucher, elle se mit en pyjamas à la manière d'un automate et se mit au lit, elle ne sut jamais si elle était restée éveillée longtemps où si elle s'était endormie tout de suite. Le réveil fut dur le lendemain, chaque fibre de son corps voulait croire que la veille était un mauvais rêve mais chaque neurone de son cerveau lui criait le contraire. Elle se leva, se coiffa, s'habilla avec des gestes lents en tâchant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait plutôt que d'essayer de trouver une solution dans l'immédiat, elle déjeuna et parti s'asseoir dans le sofa où elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant que _Soleil_ ne céderait jamais, qu'elles auraient juste du mal à s'habituer à leur nouvelle vie… Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait aucune envie quitter son hôte, qui bien plus qu'une alliée, partenaire, camarade, était devenue une véritable amie avec qui elle partageait un grand nombre de souvenirs : des films, de la cuisine, des bourdes, des disputes, des discussions assommantes, des cris et des rires. Dans un sursaut elle se rendit compte que personne ne murmurait de réplique sarcastique dans sa tête, à voix basse elle appela :

- _Soleil_? _Soleil_ ? Tu es là ?

 _« Hein ? Oui, oui, naturellement je suis là, où veut tu donc que je sois, je ne suis pas partie en vacances »_ A ce moment Soleil-sur-les-Lilas eut une vision fugace d'un feu de camp face à elle, elle était assise entre des jambes masculine et des bras appartenant au même homme l'enserraient pas derrière… _« Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? J'étais en train de dire que j'avais un plan, en fait c'est pas un plan, c'est juste ce qu'on doit faire pour survivre. »_ « Et survivre, selon toi ça consiste en quoi ? » _« Rester ensemble bien sûr ! »_ « Ok, pas de problème, je suis avec toi (quelle blague hilarante), et donc, on fait quoi ? » _« On part. »_ « Je te demande pardon ? » _« On part d'ici, ils s'attendent à te retrouver ici dans une semaine, ce qui nous laisse une semaine pour filer »_ « Super comme idée, vraiment j'adore, je n'aurais pas fait mieux… Et donc, on va où ? Parce que le désert où la jungle, très peu pour moi… » _« Comment ça pas la jungle ? C'est super pourtant, y a plein de cachettes ! MAIS qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On n'est pas des dieux, on survivra jamais dans la jungle ! Non, nous allons rejoindre mes frères. »_ « Tes frères, bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit que tu n'avais plus de nouvelles ? » _« Si, si, bien sûr ! C'est vrai d'ailleurs je ne mens jamais, mais ils sont probablement arrivés là où on devait aller ! »_ « Et l'homme qui était avec toi, il y sera aussi ? » _« Pardon ? »_ « Et bien, il y a pas si longtemps tu pensais à un homme, qui te tenait dans ses bras, c'est peut-être avec lui que tu étais après avoir quitté tes frères… » _« STOP ! On se calme, pas de conclusion hâtive, qui te dit que c'était pas mon frère ?_ –silence- _Bon, ok, c'était pas mon frère, je ne sais pas s'il y sera et tu n'as pas intérêt à en chercher plus sur lui »_ « A ce point là ? _–_ _gros silence-_ Bon, admettons, on y va comment ? » _« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire, tu es capable de leur dire la prochaine fois qu'ils viennent :_ Oui, nous allons à tel endroit mais surtout ne nous cherchez pas. _»_ « Et comment on y va alors ? » _« Commençons par le commencement : faisons les préparatifs. N'ai pas l'air étonné, oui, un voyage ça se prépare, ça se prépare très bien même. »_.

un chapitre très court, j'en suis désolée, je vous promets le suivant bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4: Happy trip friends

Désolée du retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer des incohérences ou invraisemblances, j'espère tout de même ne pas avoir été trop extravagante! Bonne lecture!

 **4-** **Happy trip friends**

 _« Premièrement »_ indiquait patiemment _Soleil_ à Soleil _« il ne faut surtout pas faire de liste, quelqu'un pourrait la trouver, mais en gros il faut préparer des habits, de la nourriture, des chaussures, de l'eau, des choses de camping et le tout qui tiendrait dans un gros sac à dos en toile »_ « Heu, tu es sûre ? Je préférerais faire une liste…» _« Mets tes chaussures et allons dans un magasin de camping, tu n'auras qu'à dire que bientôt on te transférera et que tu seras libre de pouvoir enfin visiter la Terre, ce qui est ton plus grand rêve en tant que géographe, pardon historienne, et que tu aimerais le faire en campant, voilà ça tient debout et c'est pas très éloigné de la vérité »_ « Je pensais que tu ne mentais jamais… » _« Il faut savoir faire face aux situations de crise, et en plus c'est toi qui va dire ça, pas moi, allez ! Dehors ! »_.

Malgré la mauvaise volonté de Soleil dans cette histoire, elles passèrent les trois jours suivant à se fournir en matériel de camping, provisions, cartes du monde, livres utiles sur le sujet, en répandant partout le récit échafaudé par _Soleil_ , que même la chercheuse trouva convaincant. Poussée par des discours enflammés, des suppliques, des plaintes et des menaces de la part de son hôte _Soleil_ accepta le quatrième jour de faire un inventaire qui fut noté comme suit sur une feuille de papier, elles avaient finalement décidé que faire des listes de matériel ne posait plus de problème et de toute façon ces listes seraient brûlées avant le départ :

\- Une tente

\- Un réchaud

\- Des cartes d'Amérique, d'Europe, d'Asie

\- Un pull

\- Un parapluie

\- Une trousse de maquillage

\- Une trousse de toilette

· Trois paires de chaussures

· Une dizaine de t-shirt un peu larges

· Quatre pantalons de taille universelle

· Deux litres d'eau

· Nourriture pour deux mois

· Un gros sac de toile confortable à porter

· Un chapeau

· Des lunettes de soleil

· De la crème solaire

· Des sous vêtements

· Une carte des états **** et **** d'Amérique

· Un imperméable

· Une gamelle et des couverts de camping

· Un bon couteau

· Une fine couverture et une couverture de survie

· Une lampe de poche

· Des allumettes

La première partie de la liste représentait les choses présentes mais qui ne seraient pas emportées, elles étaient là pour le décorum, les tenanciers avaient donc pu refiler tout ce qu'ils jugeaient indispensable à la découverte de la Terre pour une mission historique, ils n'avaient pas été froissés et personne n'aurait de soupçons.

Soleil-sur-les-Lilas demanda s'il était bien nécessaire d'emmener autant de vêtements et de nourriture, à quoi elle se vit répondre que des humains sans « parasite » n'avaient pas la possibilité de faire du shopping et qu'ils seraient donc bien contents d'avoir tout ça. Le lendemain Soleil-sur-les-Lilas se vit donner la dure tâche de préparer le sac en gardant les cartes sorties, au bout d'une heure, quand _Soleil_ daigna enfin jeter un coup d'œil elle décida derechef qu'il fallait tout défaire et que ce serait elle qui ferait le sac. Le sac avait deux poches sur les côtés où les bouteilles d'eau trouvèrent leur place, une petite poche devant où on entassa les allumettes, le couteau, les lunettes et la crème de soleil sans oublier une brosse à cheveux, une brosse à dent et un dentifrice. Au fond du sac furent disposés tous les habits puis les boîtes et paquets de nourritures qui avaient été choisi en fonction de leur poids, de leur contenance et de la capacité nutritive du contenu (travail effectué par Soleil qui aimait les équations compliquées). Sur un côté fut glissé la lampe de poche et un paquet de brosses à dent neuves fut mis de l'autre côté. Ensuite Soleil ferma le sac et constata qu'il restait encore des choses volumineuses à placer, sans se décourager _Soleil_ lui ordonna plus que demanda de rouler la couverture et de la placer entre le haut et le chapeau du sac, de la manière que tout le monde connait et qui est utilisée pas tous les campeurs du monde.

Les chaussures qui ne tenaient plus dans le sac furent misent dans un sac en plastique et accrochées sur un des côté, de l'autre fut attachée la gamelle qui contenait les couverts. L'imperméable fut placé dans une espèce de poche qui se trouvait sous le sac. Quand tout fut mis le sac était blindé mais de la bonne manière, pas tout déformé et prêt à craquer comme c'est le cas lorsque certains amateurs se risquent à faire un sac. Soleil l'essaya, marcha dans toute la maison, le reposa et déclara qu'elle ne le porterait jamais plus de dix minutes car les chaussures et la gamelle se relayaient pour venir lui marteler les côtes et les bras, faisant de plus un boucan infernal. _Soleil_ lui demanda de se mettre en quête d'un ruban plat, une fois qu'il fut trouvé elle lui demanda de le faire passer autour du sac de manière à coincer tout ce qui bringuebalait, pour qu'il tienne Soleil dut faire quelques points de couture à l'endroit où serait son dos puisque le nœud serait sur le « devant » du sac.

Le lendemain _Soleil_ examina les cartes, fit tracer de nombreux chemins étranges dessus et avisa qu'il leur manquait une boussole, une fois ce manque remédié elle s'assura que la liste était bien brûlée, que les affaires qui restaient étaient proprement mises en tas au milieu de l'entrée comme si elles allaient revenir les chercher en voiture d'un instant à l'autre, que la maison était propre et bien rangée, que rien ne manquait dans le sac. Puis elle envoya Soleil-sur-les-Lilas se coucher au milieu de l'après-midi pour pouvoir la réveiller à huit heure dans la soirée, lui faire mettre un pantacourt en toile légère, un t-shirt un peu large, une veste sombre, attacher ses cheveux, empoigner le sac, fermer minutieusement toute la maison et partir discrètement dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Ce qui ne figurait pas sur la liste c'est que _Soleil_ avait demandée à Soleil-sur-les-Lilas de prendre dans le sac qu'elle portait le jour de sa capture deux petits cahiers noircis d'une écriture serrée, il n'y avait dans ce sac rien d'autre car toute la nourriture avait été enlevée. Les deux cahiers avaient été glissés dans le dos du nouveau sac, celui d'origine fut laissé à sa place pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Dès que ce fut possible Soleil-sur-les-Lilas quitta les plus grosses routes puis la ville et marcha dans les herbes hautes sur le bord de la route pendant un bon moment, au bout de quelques heures elles atteignirent une petite ville et prirent une voiture, _Soleil_ s'étonna de ce qu'elle n'était pas fermée mais « l'Autre » lui explique qu'elle prenait quelque chose dont elle avait besoin et que personne ne s'en formaliserait, le propriétaire de la voiture en prendrait tout simplement une autre quand il en aurait besoin, c'était possible car tout le monde n'est jamais en voiture au même moment. Sous la direction de _Soleil_ , elles se dirigèrent vers l'état de **** qui est connu pour ses concrétions rocheuses et surtout pour son aridité. Quand la matinée fut bien avancée, elles firent halte dans une maison abandonnée, cachant sommairement la voiture derrière la maison, elles entrèrent par une vitre cassée et Soleil-sur-les-Lilas s'effondra sur le premier canapé qu'elle trouva. Elle ne se réveilla que dans la soirée, mangea et but un peu et se remit en route. Pendant deux jours elles voyagèrent ainsi, de manière assez confortable, puis le troisième jour, où nuit selon la vision, elles garèrent la voiture sur un parking, bien proprement au milieu de la centaine d'autres voitures. La petite jeune fille brune sortit de l'habitacle, attrapa le sac, partit remplir les bouteilles à une fontaine publique et jeter les déchets des derniers jours qu'elle avait gardé pour ne pas laisser de traces. Puis malgré ses grognements elle obéit à son hôte et se mit en quête d'un vélo, elle en trouva un, dans le fond d'une cour, l'enfourcha et partit directement. Pendant deux jours encore elles prirent de petites routes à vélo puis une nuit elles s'arrêtèrent à proximité d'un village et dormirent dehors, comptant sur la douceur nocturne. Dans la matinée elles se remirent en route, Soleil chaussa ses lunettes de soleil et mit sa casquette avant de pénétrer dans le village, elle le traversa le plus naturellement du monde, souriant et saluant les gens. La jeune fille s'arrêta dans un petit magasin et reprit des provisions avant de se remettre en route. Elle dormit dans l'après-midi et pédala tranquillement dans la nuit jusqu'à un nouveau village où elle laissa le vélo, elle s'attendait à repartir en voiture mais contre toute attente _Soleil_ la fit marcher. Elles dormirent dans un arbre, très proche de la ville.

Le lendemain _Soleil_ regarda pour la première fois sur les cartes et montra l'endroit où elles étaient : juste avant la zone désertique. Elle informa son amie qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur solution que marcher dans le désert, le jour serait brûlant et la nuit glaciale, la matinée et la soirée pouvaient être de bons moments pour marcher mais cela signifiait dormir très incommodément. De plus Soleil-sur-les-Lilas était percluse de courbatures car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'effort physique et en voulait à son corps d'être si faible, son hôte ne cessait de répéter que cela viendrait mais elle avait des doutes. La traversée du désert s'avérait longue et difficile. Quand la jeune fille arriva à la zone sableuse elle traina derrière elle le grossier balais de feuille, rapidement confectionné peut avant, qui servait à effacer les traces et marcha tant qu'elle put, quand la chaleur fut trop forte et s'arrêta dans l'ombre maigre d'une petite dune, elle tacha de s'étendre sur des habits, d'autres lui recouvrant le corps afin d'éviter les brûlures, et tenta de dormir. Elle se remit en route vers le milieu de l'après-midi après un bien mauvais repos, elle s'enduisit de crème solaire tout en marchant et conserva sa casquette vissée sur sa tête et les lunettes de soleil glissant de ses yeux toutes les trente secondes à cause de la sueur et de la crême. _Soleil_ voulait la pousser à marcher toute la nuit plus la matinée mais elle se rendit vite compte que cela relevait plus de la fantaisie que de la réalité. Soleil-sur-les-Lilas se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube, transit de froid, elle mangea rapidement et se remit en route, au petit trot pour faire plus de route avant la chaleur, elles arrivèrent dans une zone pierreuse du désert et cachèrent le balais de feuilles qui était tout rabougris sous une pierre avant de chercher de l'ombre. Juste avant de tenter de dormir _Soleil_ examina la boussole et se montra assez satisfaite, elle empêcha tout de même Soleil de finir la première bouteille d'eau avant même la fin de la deuxième journée de voyage. Elles cheminèrent dans cette zone pierreuse pendant encore trois jours, au bout desquels l'eau fut épuisée, de hautes formes montagneuses apparurent au loin tardaient à se rapprocher. Soleil-sur-les-Lilas était à bout, ses lèvres étaient craquelées et douloureuses, ses mains sèches et raides, elle était crasseuse, ses épaules la torturait et elle ne cessait de protester que bientôt elles seraient à vif et que le sac finirait par lui rentrer dedans de plus elle venait de finir l'eau et ne décelait qu'une légère inquiétude de la part de _Soleil_ , c'est cela qui l'énervait le plus, l'indifférence de son hôte, toujours penchée sur la boussole. Après une lente journée sans eau elle déclara ne plus vouloir faire un pas, sa gorge brulait et les montagnes refusaient de se rapprocher. _« Si tu restes ici il est certain que tu mourras, si tu bouge c'est moins certain et si tu vas là où je te dis c'est bien moins certain, alors demain tu te lèveras et avant midi tu auras de l'eau, allez, maintenant dodo ! »._ Épuisée par cette dureté Soleil-sur-les-Lilas s'endormit douloureusement, le lendemain elle dut utiliser toute ses forces pour se lever et faire bouger ses jambes, elle était abrutie de chaleur et la voix dans sa tête devait souvent la rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'elle reste dans la bonne direction. Un peu après midi elle vit un point sombre qui se rapprochait assez vite elle se hâta vers lui mais ralentit lorsqu'elle reconnut un arbre. En quête d'ombre elle maintint tout de même son cap et s'effondra avant que _Soleil_ put l'en dissuader. Elle se réveilla difficilement de son état comateux sous les cris intempestifs de son hôte. Elle voulut se rendormir lorsqu'elle distingua un mot parmi les autres : EAU. Elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux hagards _« Baisse les yeux, au pied de l'arbre il y a du sable, tu creuses »_ Malgré sa fatigue et sa répugnance Soleil-sur-les-Lilas creusa, elle creusa pendant un moment puis réalisa que le sable était plus frais, plus foncé, plus lourd, elle creusa plus vite et au bout d'un instant une petite tache d'eau se fit au fond du trou elle creusa alors comme une forcenée jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse boire l'eau sableuse et tiède qui s'accumulait au fond du trou, quand elle eut but tout son soul elle se reposa une demie heure puis but de nouveau et tenta de remplir une bouteille, désespérée comme elle était elle ne trouva qu'une solution pour avoir plus d'eau que de sable : elle prenait une gorgée qu'elle relâchait dans la bouteille. Quand la bouteille fut à moitié pleine le trou n'avait presque plus d'eau, elle voulut creuser encore mais _Soleil_ l'en dissuada et elle dut reboucher le trou, prendre du sable bien clair et masquer le remue-ménage qu'elle avait fait. Elle reprit sa route avec plus d'enthousiasme et de rapidité qu'auparavant, tant et si bien que le lendemain soir elle était presque au pied d'une forme montagneuse étrange, sur les indications de son hôte elle chercha un semblant de trou dans lequel elle pourrait se cacher. Quand elle se réveilla dans la matinée elle osa demander : « Est-ce que nous y sommes presque ? » _« Oui, ils sont dans cette montagne je pense, il faut juste qu'on trouve l'entrée… »_ « Tu ne sais pas où elle est ? Mais on peut tourner des siècles avant de la trouver ici ! » _« Je sais mais on peut gager qu'ils nous trouveront avant et nous emmèneront au bon endroit ! »_ « Oui, bien sûr ! Et dit moi ce qui va se passer quand ils nous trouveront, qu'est-ce qu'ils verront à ton avis ? » _« Heu… »_ « Et bien je vais te le dire, ils ne se diront surement pas : Oh, machin tu es revenue ! Qui est ce parasite qui est dans ta tête ? Non, ils ne verront que moi, partiront du principe je que vais les vendre et me tuerons avant qu'on ait pu dire ouf, si je leur dit que tu es à l'intérieur ils ne me croiront pas où essayeront de me faire sortir ce qui nous tuera toutes les deux, voilà ! » _« Et si tu savais tout ça, pourquoi tu as accepté de venir ? »_ « Hein ? Oh, non, je viens juste d'y penser en fait. » _« Alors je suppose qu'il faut que nous trouvions l'entrée pour réussi à voir oncle Jeb avant de se faire descendre. »_ « C'est qui lui, je pensais que tu ne connaissais personne » _« Il fait parti de la famille donc je l'ai déjà vu une ou deux fois, il nous avait aidé à construire des inventions ! Et puis cela fait plus de deux mois que j'ai quitté mes frères, ils doivent bien être arrivé, on va parier sur le fait que le petit ne voudra pas qu'on me tue. »_ « Tu veux parier nos vie sur un vieil excentrique et un jeune garçon ? » _« Oui, je gagne généralement mes paris, espérons que cette fois aussi. »._ Atterrée par tant de révélations Soleil-sur-les-Lilas s'endormi lourdement malgré son récent réveil, argumentant qu'il valait mieux attendre la nuit. Mais n'étant pas un loir elle se réveilla dans l'après-midi et se résolut à espionner la montagne pour repérer du mouvement. Une paire de camions déboucha soudainement d'une route insoupçonnée et se dirigea vers un mince ruban gris qui devait être une route principale. Quand la nuit fut venue elle ramassa ses affaires se retint de terminer l'eau, et chercha la petite route, quand elle l'eut trouvée elle la suivit sur le côté, tentant de se fondre dans les rochers, avant l'aube elle avait de nouveau trouvé un creux entre des rochers et s'y était glissé. La journée passa lentement, elle finit l'eau et crut déceler un mouvement mais comme il cessa aussitôt elle pensa que ce pouvait aussi bien être un oiseau de proie. Dans l'obscurité elle continua de suivre la route, redoublant de précaution, en réalité elle laissait presque le contrôle à _Soleil_ qui semblait être craintive de nature et avait donc développée tous les réflexes nécessaires pour se dissimuler, elle agissait de nouveau comme une bête sauvage, ses yeux écarquillés, tous ses sens aux aguets. A un moment elle bondit derrière un rocher et resta tapi, des voix masculines résonnaient :

-Je te dis que j'ai vu quelque chose bouger !

-C'est surement un rat, moi j'ai rien vu rien entendu.

-Hier aussi il y avait du mouvement !

-Et alors tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on sorte les lampes de poche et qu'on sillonne toute la montagne ? Pour trouver un rat, risquant de signaler notre position à tous les parasites ? Aller, viens on s'en va.

L'autre ne répondit rien et des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent distinctement. Soleil-sur-les-Lilas Voulut bouger mais l'autre l'en empêcha : _« Ils n'attendent que ça, ils cherchent à nous coincer ! On va attendre encore un peu, ils sont incertains et se lasseront donc avant nous »._ Elle avait raison, un quart d'heure plus tard un juron résonna et des pas s'éloignèrent plus naturellement. Pendant la fin de la nuit elles suivirent la route encore plus prudemment et avant l'aube décelèrent une cavité qui pouvaient bien être l'entrée. Elles se cachèrent de nouveau et tentèrent de dormir mais Soleil-sur-les-Lilas avait la gorge sèche et les lèvres gercée, mal partout et ne cessait de se retourner ce qui perturbait _Soleil_ qui dormait toujours immobile pour ne pas donner l'alerte ou quoi que ce soit.

Un peu après midi elles mangèrent un morceau, ce qui fut dur sans eau, et examinèrent la cavité. Elle était habilement masquée par des rochers et des broussailles, il semblait y avoir plusieurs guetteurs, soudain quelques hommes armés sortirent, ils portaient des tenues se confondant avec le paysage, ils se dirigèrent à l'endroit des bruits de la nuit dernière, le « chef » semblait en avoir fait plus de cas que les deux patrouilleurs. Quand ils furent passés et masqués par le relief pentu, Soleil-sur-les-Lilas rajusta le sac sur ses épaules et laissa _Soleil_ prendre le contrôle, elle bondit de derrière sa cachette et en se cachant de rocher en rocher elle atteignit l'entrée, se cacha contre la paroi, prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la cavité. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité, tous étaient partis, elle se trouvait seule dans un hangar où une camionnette de brousse demeurait seule, quelques outils et bidons trainaient vaguement contre les murs, soudain un homme assez grand entra, il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Mais la lumière était dans son dos, il ne voyait pas le liseré argenté de ses yeux, _Soleil_ avait compté dessus, ce fut elle plus que Soleil, qui déclara :

-Heu…Bonjour…Je suis venue voir oncle Jeb, puis elle déballa très rapidement, je sais on est très en retard mais on a eu quelques contretemps et il faut absolument que je, enfin qu'on puisse voir oncle Jeb.

Dubitatif l'homme se rapprocha, _Soleil_ écarquilla encore plus ses yeux dans un léger mouvement de frayeur :

-Tu es …

-La nièce de oncle Jeb, oui. Il faut absolument que je le vois.

-Bon, sa nièce hein ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver l'entrée si ce n'était pas le cas, fit-il en lui tournant autour, allez, suis moi.

Il se mit en route et elle le suivit, quand ils débouchèrent dans la lumière la jeune fille se força à baisser les yeux pour suivre son guide de façon à ce que personne ne remarque ses yeux, elle se dit que ça pourrait être mis sur le compte de la timidité.

-Jeb ! Où est Jeb ? J'ai besoin de le voir !

-Je suis là Walt. Fit une voix profonde.

Un homme grisonnant s'avança vers eux. Il regarda la jeune fille qui ne leva toujours pas les yeux, consciente d'autres regards braqués sur elle.

-Jeb, c'est…

-Je sais qui c'est, merci Walt.

Il se plaça face à la jeune fille et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, un petit attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux.

-Alors comme ça tu es ma nièce, hein ?

Alors elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, faisant une sorte de sourire/grimace destiné à dire qu'elle était désolée et attendait d'être pardonnée. Tous sauf Jeb eurent un mouvement de recule, ils restèrent figés : l'ennemi les avait trouvé. Jeb eut un mouvement d'assentiment de la tête, sa main était toujours ferme sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il la détailla un instant et nota les marques de sa traversée dans le désert, puis il demanda de sa voix profonde :

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

Un murmure de réprobation enfla mais il fit un geste de la main et le silence revint, il s'expliqua :

-Cette fille a trouvée où nous étions, elle est seule, elle m'a demandé en m'appelant « oncle Jeb » Je crois que nous avons le droit à des explications. Alors, ton nom ?

-Soleil-sur-les-Lilas.

Il eut un mouvement de surprise qu'elle ne comprit pas, elle le montra en ouvrant de grands yeux interrogateurs, et la surprise de l'homme redoubla.

-Il est évidemment impossible que nous l'appelions comme ça, intervint d'une voix sèche une femme aux cheveux gris, elle sera Lilas, un point c'est tout, en fait il serait mieux qu'elle ne soit rien, il vaudrait mieux la tuer, un point c'est tout. Termina-t-elle pour couper court aux protestations de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait rien.

-Il est important que maintenant tu nous dises ce que tu sais de nous, reprit Jeb en ignorant la femme.

Soleil eut un petit rire et répondit sous des yeux outrés :

-Rien en fait.

Jeb fit un signe de la tête à deux garçons d'une vingtaine d'années et partit vers une ouverture, les deux garçons prirent chacun la jeune sous un bras et la tirèrent à suite de Jeb, elle devait à moitié courir pour les suivre et éviter de se faire trainer. Ils suivirent un couloir de roche et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas vu où elle était avant. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de taille moyenne, faiblement éclairée par une ampoule, Jeb s'assit sur un tabouret et leur fit signe de faire de même, les deux garçons se mirent en travers de la porte. Jeb débuta alors un interrogatoire :

-Quand ma nièce as-t-elle été capturée ?

-Il y a environ un mois et une semaine, répondit Soleil qui n'en menait pas large.

-Que sais-tu d'elle ?

Soleil-sur-les-Lilas réfléchis un instant et répondit :

-Elle a grandit dans un endroit isolé, avec ses parents, ses deux frères et sa sœur jumelle, elle n'a presque jamais eu de contact avec d'autres humains. Sa mère est morte quand elle était jeune, sa sœur un peu après leur fuite, son père s'est apparemment sacrifié pour sauver ses autres enfants, elle s'est séparée de ses frères et deux mois plus tard elle a été prise.

-Et pendant ces deux mois ?

-Oh, je crois qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

-Le nom des membres de sa famille ?

-Heu… grand frère, petit frère, ma sœur, papa… et…oncle Jeb.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-J'aimerais mieux, mais c'est elle qui est très têtue !

-Ah oui ? Et elle, comment elle s'appelle ?

-Heu….commença-t-elle très gênée, enfaitjelesaispas…

-Pardon ?

\- Je…je ne le sais pas.

-Et pourquoi tu t'appelles comme ça, Soleil-sur-les-Lilas ?

-C'est la première image que j'ai eu de la Terre.

-C'est une bonne image. Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Ils voulaient me transférer dans un autre corps pour avoir plus d'informations sur vous, et moi je ne voulais pas, alors il ne me restait qu'une solution, venir ici.

-Mm, et comment tu connaissais le chemin ?

-Et bien disons que si je ne réponds pas à une question vous avez le droit de ne pas répondre à une de mes questions.

Il la regarda avec surprise et amusement et déclara :

-Et bien ça me semble juste, Je crois que nous allons te mettre dans une espèce de cellule en attendant de décider ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi.

-Ah, d'accord, mais s'il vous plait, est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'eau ?

-Oui, quand tu seras arrivée, une dernière question, qu'est-ce que tu as dans ce sac ?

-Ah, oui, justement ! Il y a des choses pour vous, et elle se mit à fouiller pour voir ce qui restait, des boîtes de nourriture, des habits, des chaussures, des brosses à dents, je crois que c'est à peu près tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh, vous n'en voulez pas ? Je pensais que ça vous serais utile, répondit-elle surprise.

-Et le reste ?

-Oh, quelques affaires à moi comme de la crème solaire, une lampe de poche…

Elle était toujours penchée au-dessus du sac et fouillait dedans, discrètement elle sortit les deux cahiers de son hôte et les glissa sous son t-shirt.

-Bon, tu n'auras pas besoin de ce sac, ni des affaires dedans, laisse le ici.

A contre cœur elle le posa et Jeb pu voir que la manière de faire le sac était particulière à sa propre famille, il fronça les sourcils et appela les garçons qui mirent un bandeau à la jeune fille et la conduisirent en la trainant un peu à se cellule, lui désignant à côté une petite rivière où elle pourrait assouvir ses besoins. Quand elle se fut glissée dans le trou désigné et qu'elle eut recouvrée la vue elle demanda a la lueur de la lanterne d'oncle Jeb :

-Jeb, s'il vous plait, c'est quoi le nom de votre nièce ?

-Tu te souviens que j'ai le droit de ne pas répondre à une de tes questions ?

Et il parti en faisant claquer ses pieds, en emportant la lumière et après avoir précisé qu'il était inutile de tenter une évasion car l'endroit était un vrai dédale. Quelqu'un lui glissa une gourde et après avoir bu elle tâtonna dans sa cellule, uniquement pour découvrir qu'elle ne pouvait se mettre debout et à peine s'allonger. Elle s'étendit sur le sol et, habituée par les derniers jours, s'endormit assez rapidement car c'était le bon moment.


	5. Chapter 5: cavemen once again

**5-** **Cavemen once again**

Il sembla à Soleil-sur-les-Lilas que plusieurs jours passèrent, on lui donnait régulièrement de l'eau et de la nourriture, dès qu'elle recevait cela elle était poussée par _Soleil_ à sortir de la cellule et à faire des exercices physiques dans le couloir. Au début elle refusa par crainte du danger et par dégout de la crasse qui indubitablement se collerait à sa peau, mais, comme le lui fit remarquer son hôte attentionnée, elle était déjà crasseuse au possible n'ayant guère eut la possibilité de se laver en une semaine (la petite rivière sans savon ne servait pas à grand-chose), en fait il était même surprenant, selon _Soleil_ qu'on l'ait reconnue. De plus il fallait parer à toute éventualité, donc la possibilité d'une fuite était à envisager, et pour cela il faudrait être en forme. A part un homme armé qui venait lui apporter de l'eau et de la nourriture, Soleil ne vit personne, elle pensa que Jeb les avait peut-être mises dans un endroit très isolé et surtout inconnu pour que personne ne vienne. Une fois ces exercices faits elles exploraient les couloirs voisins sur la pointe des pieds et en tendant l'oreille, ensuite elles essayaient de faire un plan sur le sable caillouteux du couloire et de l'apprendre par cœur par le toucher car il n'y avait pas de lumière, à chaque fois elles pouvaient en dessiner et en effacer un morceau de plus. Un jour Soleil-sur-les-Lilas osa demander, après maintes suppliques de _Soleil_ un crayon à papier et du papier, on lui amena en riant seulement un crayon. Alors La jeune fille sortait de sa cellule, prenant avec elle les cahiers, en ouvrait un sur une page blanche et laissait le contrôle à _Soleil_ qui noircissait alors les pages de sa petite écriture fine, se guidant au toucher pour savoir où elle s'était arrêtée elle écrivait dans le noir. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité mais était en fait trois grosses semaines Jeb revint avec sa lanterne sourde. Il la vit quand elle était dehors et lui en demanda la raison :

-Et bien, c'est un peu serré dedans et il y a la place ici, en plus vous avez dit que je ne pourrais jamais sortir, je vous prend au sérieux et reste ici pour me dérouiller un peu.

-Tu fais du sport ?

-Heu, oui, un peu.

-C'est bien, j'en connais qui devraient suivre ton exemple, aller suis moi.

-sans bandeau ?

-Je t'ai bien dis que tu ne pourrais jamais sortir n'est-ce pas.

Et il se tourna, lui faisant signe de le suivre, elle le fixa un instant, cet homme avait un humour déroutant qui ressemblait désagréablement à celui de _Soleil_. Elle le suivit et tenta de se remémorer le chemin mais elle fut vite perdue dans le nombre impressionnant de boyaux qui s'ouvraient sur les côtés. Il bifurqua dans l'un deux et au bout de quelques pas il tourna sur la droite, longeant un chemin à côté d'une rivière souterraine tumultueuse, il expliqua alors :

-C'est une rivière chaude, elle vient de l'intérieur d'un volcan éteint mais pas complètement, ne tombe surtout pas, personne ne te reverrais jamais.

Il se retrouva alors au bout du chemin, la contemplant avec amusement : Elle était collée au mur, fixant avec appréhension la rivière, avançant à tous petits pas, les bras collés à la paroi, tentant de rester le plus loin possible de cette eau diabolique. Quand elle eut rejoins Jeb, ils passèrent dans un tunnel bas de plafond et arrivèrent à une piscine naturelle d'eau chaude. Il lui tendit un paquet de vêtements et un étrange savon et lui signala qu'il attendait à la sortie. Elle se déshabilla dans la demie obscurité, la seule source de lumière étant une lampe posée au sol un peu plus loin, et mis en sécurité les deux cahiers qu'elle avait pensé à prendre. Elle dénoua avec difficulté ses cheveux et se glissa dans l'eau avec un frisson. _Soleil_ poussait des petits cris de joie, elle voulut faire le tour du bassin, vérifier qu'elles avaient pied partout, nager, éclabousser, gouter l'eau, faire la pieuvre avec ses cheveux, faire le crocodile au fond. Soleil-sur-les-Lilas tentait de la calmer mais ses exhortations avaient l'effet inverse, elle dut donc affronter sa frayeur de ne plus avoir pied, apprendre à nager et se plier aux exigences de son hôte. Au bout d'un moment elle y prit goût aussi et se comporta également comme une gamine dans l'eau. Elles finirent enfin par se rappeler que Jeb attendait et elles tentèrent de se savonner, le savon était rêche mais du coup il enlevait bien la crasse, laver les cheveux fut plus ardu mais au bout d'un très long moment ce fut enfin fait, elles se rincèrent et sortirent. Soleil-sur-les-Lilas se sécha, enroula ses cheveux dans la serviette, s'habilla, mit les cahiers sous son t-shirt, prit le reste de ses affaires sous le bras et alla rejoindre Jeb. Il était assis par terre et sourit en la voyant revenir :

-Alors, tu t'es bien amusée ?

Elle hocha énergiquement la tête, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il devait la ramener dans sa cellule car les délibérations à son sujet n'étaient pas tout à fait finies, quand ils furent arrivés et qu'il fut sur le point de faire demi-tour elle le rappela :

-Jeb, mes…je veux dire les deux frères de votre nièce, ils sont là ? Ils vont bien ?

-Oui, ils sont arrivés ici, ils vont assez bien, comme nous tous ici. Il parlait lentement, secoué par le lapsus de la prisonnière. Quelques minutes après seulement, alors que la jeune fille était encore hors de sa cellule un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année déboula en courant, il marqua un arrêt en la voyant puis se précipita sur elle, ouvrant les bras et criant :

-Meil !

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui broya les côtes, elle tenta maladroitement de lui rendre son étreinte, surprise par la vivacité du garçon.

-Meil tu vas bien ? On a cru que t'étais perdue, où capturée !

Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit le reflet argenté, il recula alors avec frayeur

-Je suis désolée, vraiment, je ne l'ai pas voulu tu sais…

-Alors c'est toi le parasite dont ils parlent !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris :

-Ils ne te l'avaient pas dit ?

Il la regarda alors avec intérêt :

-Tient, c'est amusant tu te comportes et tu parles exactement comme ma sœur !

Une voix résonna alors dans les couloirs et le garçon se sauva. Le lendemain Jeb vint la chercher et lui déclara que tant qu'une décision définitive n'avait pas été prise il valait mieux qu'elle se rende utile.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à un vaste espace, une sorte de cheminée de volcan, convertie en puits de lumière par des miroirs. Au sol un champ s'étendait, quelques carrés potagers étaient aussi présents.

-C'est aujourd'hui que débute la moisson, tu prends cette faux et tu aides, tient, j'ai trouvé un guide pour toi. Et il désigna le jeune garçon de la veille qui se tenait droit, un sourire aux lèvres et une faucille à la main.

Jeb lui tendit l'outil dont il parlait, elle l'examina avec circonspection, le prit et faillit l'échapper : il était terriblement lourd et le manche était plus grand qu'elle. Soleil-sur-les-Lilas remarqua que les autres travailleurs dans le champ l'examinaient d'un œil mauvais et elle devina que seul Jeb désirait la garder en vie. Elle s'avança vers le champ comme elle put avec l'outil démesuré, suivit le garçon dont elle ignorait encore le nom, et s'arrêta en face du carré dont elle avait la charge. Elle observa un instant comment faisait l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années à côté d'elle, quand ses yeux le croisèrent ils s'agrandirent malgré elle et elle en conclut avec un sourire qu'il devait s'agir de son deuxième frère puisque le jeune garçon devait être le premier, cependant il la regardait également d'un œil réprobateur. Lentement elle se mit à actionner la faux, les premières fois elle fut emportée par le poids et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Le jeune garçon l'observait avec attention, _Soleil_ grommelait que c'était inhumain mais qu'elles allaient réussir _« Bon, tu la prends fermement, tu te campes bien en face de ce que tu dois couper, tu regardes le blé d'un air de défit, tu plisses les yeux, voilà ! Ça c'est une position de combat ! Et là tu fais un pas rapide et tu abas la faux du destin sur ces épis qui osent nous défier ! »_ Malgré cette attaque elle tomba, en avant cette fois, on ne voyait plus que des épis couchés et ses jambes qui s'agitaient, tentant vainement de sortir de là. Le garçon explosa de rire devant le tableau, se répétant à lui-même que c'était Meil tout craché. Exaspéré le grand garçon fit les yeux noirs à son frère qui se remit au travail, il sortit la jeune fille des épis, la remis debout et se plaça derrière elle, l'enserrant de ses bras, les mains sur la faux pour lui expliquer le mouvement, une fois qu'elle l'eut comprit il la laissa et se remit au travail sans un mot. Soleil se sentait bizarre après ce contact « Tu veut savoir quoi ? Et bien il devait sacrément t'aimer pour ne pas supporter de voir sa petite sœur s'aplatir dans le blé. » _« Oui mais tu n'es pas moi, donc en fait si ça se trouve c'est plus pour le blé que pour nous qu'il l'a fait. »_. La femme qui avait parlé la première fois apparut un peu plus tard, portant de l'eau aux travailleurs, elle ignora royalement Soleil-sur-les-Lilas qui lui fit une grimace dans le dos avant de se remettre au travail, se disant que le manque d'eau elle connaissait. _« Oui mais là tu fournis un effort, il faut que tu boives quand même !...Sinon tu vas tomber dans les vapes… »._ Heureusement pour elle, le petit frère avait tout vu et il proposa un peu d'eau à la jeune fille, elle prit deux petites gorgées, consciente qu'il partageait sa propre part. Toute la matinée elle dut faucher, elle allait bien plus lentement que les autres et quand elle s'arrêta à midi ses mains étaient couvertes d'ampoules, quand elle le vit ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et d'horreur, le grand frère la regarda alors avec attention. Tous se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où de grandes tables étaient installées, Soleil-sur-les-Lilas prit place à part, consciente de sa différence, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à la femme revêche elle n'aurait rien eut à manger mais Jeb lui fit passer une assiette et elle eut autant que les autres. L'après midi elle ne prit pas de pause et rattrapa ainsi son retard sur les autres, le soir elle fut reconduite à sa cellule où elle mangea. Son premier réflexe fut de s'étaler par terre et de dormir mais _Soleil_ ne la laissa pas en paix : _« Si tu dors tu auras d'affreuses courbatures demain, tu dois faire des étirements, oui maintenant, aller lève toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais BOUGE ! »_. Ce fut le moment que le petit frère choisit pour faire une apparition, surpris il la trouva en pleins étirements, après quelques secondes il la rejoignit et quand ils eurent finit ils s'assirent le dos contre la paroi rocheuse du couloire. Le garçon se trémoussait un peu, elle rompit le silence :

-Si tu veux me demander quelque chose vas-y, je ne vais pas te manger.

-Tu…tu répondrais vraiment à mes questions ?

-Et bien si je peux, oui, mais si tu veux savoir pourquoi le volcan est éteint tu perds ton temps, je suis nulle dans ce genre de chose.

-Ahah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, mais donc tout ce que je veux ?

-Oui…à une condition.

-Ah, laquelle ? fit-il réticent

-Que tu me dises ton nom et celui de ta sœur.

-Laquelle ? répondit-il étourdiment

Le cœur de _Soleil_ fit une embardée et Soleil-sur-les-Lilas fronça les sourcils

-Heu, les deux ? _Soleil_ émit un grognement de réprobation mais se concentra sur son petit frère.

-D'accord !

Il se mit debout et tendit la main, elle fit de même

-Ethan, enchanté !

-Soleil-sur-les-Lilas, enchantée !

Ils se serrèrent la main et se rassirent.

-Il est bizarre ton nom, il ressemble à celui de ma sœur.

-Vraiment ? J'ignore complètement comment elle s'appelle pourtant.

-Elle s'appelle Marie-Soleil, et l'autre s'appelle Marie-Sourire.

-Vraiment ? fit-elle très surprise, mais ce sont de drôles de noms…

-évidemment, mes parents n'avaient prévu qu'un prénom : Marie, alors quand elles sont nées la première a sourit et un rayon de Soleil est tombé sur la deuxième, de là leur prénoms.

-Mais ce n'était pas un peu confondant ?

-Oh, on ne disait « Marie » que quand on voulait appeler les deux, Marie-Sourire était « Mire » et Marie-Soleil « Meil ». Et entre-elles elles ne s'appelaient jamais ou alors par leur deuxième prénom je crois…

-Merci, fit-elle pensivement, puis se reprenant elle ajouta, et donc, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Oui…C'est normal que tu agisses exactement comme Meil ?

Elle le regarda interloquée puis détourna la tête et baissa les yeux pour donner l'impression qu'elle réfléchissait alors qu'une tempête faisait rage dans sa tête : « Je lui dis quoi ? » _« Surtout pas que je suis là dedans, invente un truc, réponds à demi-mots… »_ « Demi-mots ? » _« Oui : non ce n'est pas normal, mais je suppose que dans certains cas très rares… blablabla »_

-Heu… et bien…vois-tu, ce n'est pas vraiment normal, mais dans certaines occasions, je pense que c'est possible…

-Quelles occasions ?

-Heu… dans le cas où « l'hôte » se défend beaucoup, il est possible qu'il influence de manière permanente l'âme qui l'habite.

-Et donc elle s'est beaucoup défendu ma sœur ?

 _« Héhé, comme un ouragan »_

-Tu n'as pas idée ! Je ne savais même pas son nom, c'est dire !

-Et donc tu as copié ses mouvements ?

-Je suppose qu'on peut dire comme ça.

-Mais tu n'as pas accès à ses souvenirs, est-ce qu'elle les défends encore, est-ce qu'elle est encore présente ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu voudrais le savoir, si c'était le cas, la situation ne serait-elle pas pire que si elle avait vraiment disparu ou serait-ce plus triste qu'elle ne soit plus là ?

-Je…je ne sais pas mais quoi que ce soit je voudrais le savoir.

-Et moi je ne suis pas persuadée du tout qu'elle voudrait que tu le saches.

 _« Non, pas du tout… »_

-Mais ce n'est pas à elle que je demande, mais à toi, Lilas (je peux t'appeler comme ça ?).

 _« Ca c'est du chantage, tu te dois de refuser, et puis s'il le sait on est morte, c'est aussi dans ton intérêt ! »_ « Et ça c'est pas du chantage peut-être ? »

-Il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas très envie non plus que tu le saches, c'est un risque vital que je ne suis pas prête à courir.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien tant qu'un doute subsiste il vaut mieux me garder vivante, dans les autres cas on me tue où on essaye de me faire sortir ce qui me tue aussi et tue ta sœur par la même occasion, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais est-ce que tu résisterais à l'envie de le répéter ?

-Tu es sûre que tu mourrais ?

-Bah oui, à peu près. Fit-elle en prenant de nouveau ce ton enfantin qu'elle avait avec la chercheuse.

-Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à deviner alors !

-C'est ça ! Et tu devrais filer, il se fait tard.

-D'accord, bonne nuit Lilas, et à demain !

Et il fila avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre. Ignorant le sermon de _Soleil_ qui dissertait sur la meilleure conduite à suivre en suivant la psychologie de chacun des habitants de la grotte qu'elle connaissait, c'est-à-dire trois, Soleil-sur-les-Lilas s'allongea et s'endormie, se réveillant tôt le lendemain matin.

La même journée se répéta mais elle allait plus vite, bien que encore maladroite la jeune fille avait réussit à optimiser l'outil démesuré. Elle avait cependant besoin de tous les encouragements, abondants et intempestifs de _Soleil_ pour continuer. La conversation de son hôte lui tenait également compagnie puisque personne ne lui parlait et qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour tenir une conversation de toute façon. Au repas Ethan lui fit signe de venir avec lui et timidement elle s'installa à une des tables principales. Presque tous s'écartèrent et ceux qui n'étaient pas installés s'entassèrent sur d'autres tables, Le grand frère qui avait l'air de ne pas la voir ou plutôt de n'en n'avoir rien à faire resta à côté d'Ethan, Jeb s'installa ostensiblement à droite de la jeune fille et quelques amis du grand frère se rapprochèrent un peu. Elle mangea timidement, en silence, écoutant les conversations autour d'elle, Quand Jeb lui adressa la parole elle eut un sursaut et un léger recul et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la frayeur, il dut répéter ce qu'il avait dit :

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir présenté au reste de ceux qui sont ici.

-Oh, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient très envie de me connaître alors ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Mais j'insiste ! Tiens mon grand présente-toi. Fit-il au grand frère.

Ce dernier releva la tête, il avait finit de manger, il ramassa son assiette ses couverts et partit les poser dans l'évier, il revint vers la table, à sa place qui était presque en face de Soleil-sur-les-Lilas, il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, elle ne cilla pas et examina les prunelles qui lui faisaient face, il tendit alors la main rapidement, comme s'il voulait finir le plus vite possible et déclara d'un ton pressé :

-Elijah, il lui serra brièvement la main et repartit au travail comme si de rien n'était.

Elle le regarda alors avec attention, un mélange de curiosité et de surprise.

-Ne lui en veut pas, l'interrompit la voix d'Ethan, il est souvent comme ça.

Ils débarrassèrent et repartirent dans le champ. Le soir Ethan lui déclara qu'elle pouvait venir dormir chez son frère et lui. _« Attention, je doute qu'Elijah ait accepté comme ça, il n'est peut-être pas au courant. »_

-Ton frère est d'accord pour ça ? demanda alors Soleil-sur-les-Lilas.

-Et bien de toute façon on a un canapé qui peut servir de lit alors tu ne gêneras pas, tu n'es pas très grosse tu sais.

-Mais il risque de se mettre en colère tu ne penses pas ?

-Non, il ne se met presque jamais en colère, la dernière fois c'était deux jours après que Meil nous ait quitté, il s'est énervé tout seul et à passé plusieurs heures à se hurler dessus, répétant qu'il n'aurait pas du la laisser. Depuis il est devenu assez taciturne. Bon tu viens ?

Elle le suivit alors, il traversa une arche dans la paroi qui encerclait le champ, et déboucha dans un deuxième cratère qui se rétrécissait un peu plus en haut, dans la paroi, comme dans une termitière s'ouvraient d'innombrables ouvertures qui montaient assez haut dans le cratère. Des escaliers dans la roche, des échelles de bois, de vieilles caisses permettaient de passer entre les différents niveaux. En examinant l'endroit avec attention on réalisait qu'il fallait bien prévoir son trajet à l'avance de manière à pouvoir atteindre son but sans trop de détours car il y avait de nombreux cul de sac et passages trompeurs. Remarquant son regard admiratif Ethan commenta :

-Parfois il y a des escaliers internes aussi, dans ce cas on essaye de mettre des familles un peu plus nombreuses car ça fait comme de vraies maisons. Il enchaina sans qu'elle ait besoin de poser de questions, la plupart existaient déjà quand nous sommes arrivés, peut-être une population troglodyte inconnue vivait ici il y a très longtemps, on a finit de creuser certains trous, on a fait quelques escaliers, les échelles et d'autres aménagements comme des étagères à l'intérieur où des choses comme ça, mais en fait on n'a vraiment pas pu faire grand-chose, le manque d'outils et la discrétion tu vois. Mais dans l'ensemble on est remarquablement bien installés, on a quelques meubles, presque tous un lit, nos faucheurs sont très doués pour ces choses là !

Il la conduisit en parlant vers une échelle, ils la montèrent puis encore une autre un peu plus loin ils escaladèrent enfin quelques caisses et arrivèrent devant un trou de la dimension d'une porte, à côté il y avait une espèce de fenêtre, une petite ampoule éclaira la pièce dès que le garçon eut actionné l'interrupteur, ils se trouvaient dans une toute petite pièce rectangulaire. Contre les murs de droite et de gauche des lits tenaient tout juste, le lit de gauche était le plus éloigné de la porte, collé à ses pieds se tenait un canapé, on pouvait le voir de la fenêtre mais il s'arrêtait avant la porte, par contre pour aller au mur de droite il suffisait de faire deux pas. Une caisse et une grande étagère avaient été casées dans les espaces restant, cela laissait peu de place pour se retourner. Un vieux rideau accroché à une tringle pouvait fermer la porte pour donner un peu d'intimité aux habitants. Le garçon sortit une couverture du coffre et l'étendit sur le canapé.

-Voilà ! Maintenant c'est comme un vrai lit ! Il est confortable normalement, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Oh tu sais je dors par terre depuis tellement longtemps que ce sera sûrement parfait.

-Bon retournes toi, je me change.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais sortir, tu n'as qu'a m'appeler quand tu auras finit.

-D'accord !

La jeune fille sortit pensivement et observa de nouveau le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, les sources chaudes, d'accord. Un champ de blé dans un volcan, bon ça passe encore. Une cheminée de volcan trouée d'habitations aménagée comme dortoir géant cette fois c'était un peu trop. Mais elle dut s'y faire, elle voyait les gens escalader le mur de roche pour rentrer chez eux, les fenêtres s'illuminaient, le soir arrivant les gens devenaient des silhouettes noires et ressemblaient à des fourmis s'affairant à leur fourmilière immense et compliquée, presque inextricable. Soudain _Soleil_ voulu voir aussi, Soleil-sur-les-Lilas lui laissa prendre le contrôle pour un instant. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de surprise elle tournait lentement la tête, la bouche légèrement ouverte, elle finit par regarder le mur où elle allait habiter, la tête renversée. Elle reprit une position normale, les yeux toujours grands ouverts comme à son habitude, et regarda en bas. De petits groupes discutaient avant de se séparer, ceux qui prenaient la garde de nuit criaient bonne nuit. Elle vit que de nombreuses personnes levaient le visage vers elle puis se hâtaient vers leur voisin pour chuchoter des reproches, elle remarqua enfin une silhouette isolée pas loin de l'échelle d'accès pour leur chambre, c'était un homme qui regardait vers elle, elle reconnu son frère et son expression immuable de tranquillité mais avec un peu de sérieux et de dureté ajoutés par sa récente expérience. Ses yeux reprirent une taille normale et elle lui sourit, un sourire rassurant qui dit que tout va bien finir, presque comme celui d'une maman, le sourire que sa sœur prenait tout le temps avant et elle après la mort de cette dernière. Il la regarda comme si il comprenait puis au moment où Soleil-sur-les-Lilas reprenait le contrôle il fut appelé ailleurs et ne vit pas le changement de personnalité. L'instant d'après Ethan arriva et entraina la petite brune à l'intérieur, le rideau se referma sur eux et quand Elijah se retourna il crut avoir rêvé que sa sœur était revenue. Ethan portait un t-shirt trop grand et un large pantalon qui appartenaient respectivement à son frère et à sa première sœur.

-Je vais sortir pour que tu te changes.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai que ces habits là tu sais.

-Vraiment ? Mais ce n'est pas normal ! Bon, il est tard on verra demain, pour l'instant je vais te prêter un pyjama, je devrais avoir un t-shirt et un pantalon qui feront l'affaire, j'ai l'impression que j'ai bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, pardon, que j'ai vu ma sœur : vous êtes vraiment très petites !

Avant d'avoir comprit exactement ce qui se passait Soleil-sur-les-Lilas se retrouva affublée d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon trop large et couchée sur le canapé, un confort qu'elle avait finit par complètement oublier. Ils avaient éteint la lampe depuis quelques minutes à peine que le rideau se souleva. Une tête passa et déclara vers la gauche où se trouvaient les deux jeunes gens, le garçon sur le lit et la fille sur le canapé, et déclara :

-Les camions sont revenus, je vais voir, ne te lèves pas Ethan, ah ! Tu es là toi aussi, ne te lèves pas non plus.

Et il repartit aussi sec. Sans comprendre et sans se poser de question la jeune fille s'endormit, rêvant d'un camion et d'une silhouette masculine près d'un feu, l'homme n'était pas son frère, elle essaya de voir son visage mais une voix dans sa tête la réveilla _« Oups, désolée, ça ne devrait plus arriver, aller rendors toi, tu en as besoin. »,_ mais elle n'y arriva pas, se retournant dans tous les sens, le sommeil la fuyait. _« Descend sur le sol avec ta couverture, tu as l'habitude du sol dur maintenant, ça t'aidera à dormir »_. C'est ce qu'elle fit et une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard elle dormait de nouveau à poings fermés. Le lendemain matin Elijah se leva le premier, fidèle à son horloge interne, il vit La jeune fille par terre enroulée dans sa couverture comme un petit enfant. Il s'approcha et la secoua légèrement, elle marmonna quelque chose et se renfonça dans sa couverture, seul le haut de sa tête dépassait, il sourit franchement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu ne te lèves pas et je secoue la couverture jusqu'à ce que tu tombes.

Elle sembla alors faire un léger effort mais abandonna bien vite et se rendormit, il s'approcha d'Ethan le secoua légèrement, il émit les mêmes grognements. Elijah lui fit la même menace qui eut le même effet. Exaspéré il se remit en face de « son ex-sœur » et déclara :

-Les dames d'abord !

Il l'attrapa alors par en dessous, lui mit la tête en bas et secoua comme il put la couverture en tenant le tissus au niveau des pieds de la jeune fille, elle s'accrocha alors de toutes ses forces et il dut tirer la couverture des petites mains enragée pour faire tomber au sol la petite brune, elle tomba sur les fesses et s'étala par terre en grognant que c'était inhumain, il jeta la couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce pour la décourager. Avant qu'elle ne profère plus de menaces il soulevait Ethan et lui faisait subir le même sort après avoir déclaré « Au suivant de ces messieurs ». Le garçon opposa une plus grande résistance mais finit par s'étaler au sol à côté de la jeune fille, ils se regardèrent, dépités.

-Allez, préparez-vous et ne vous plaignez pas de l'état de vos fesses, il fallait vous lever.

Et il sortit en prenant soin de réajuster le rideau. Ronchonnant, les cheveux en bataille, les marques du drap sur le visage, le pyjama chiffonné Ethan batailla pour se mettre debout et attraper ses habits. Une fois sur le lit il observa la fille assise au sol, les longs cheveux emmêlés touchant presque le sol, aucune expression sur le visage qu'une profonde envie de se rendormir. Soudain elle eut un sursaut et regarda tout autour comme si elle réalisait pour la première fois l'endroit où elle se trouvait, une fois qu'elle l'eut comprit elle se frappa la tête de la main, marmonna quelque imprécation et leva la tête vers le garçon. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Bonjour Lilas ! Pas très réveillée on dirait !

-Non, pas trop !

-C'était ma sœur avant n'est-ce pas ? Enchaina-t-il sur le même ton, comme elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux effrayés il continua, T'inquiètes, je le dirais à personne !

Il sauta alors du lit, lui colla une bise sur la joue et continua sur sa lancée vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se retourna vivement, et quand il tourna la tête leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau et ils éclatèrent de rire une fois de plus.

-ça vient là dedans ? interrompit la voix d'Elijah.

Ils s'interrompirent net, se regardèrent et pouffèrent en silence. Chacun se retourna et enfila rapidement ses habits et tâcha d'arranger ses cheveux, Soleil-sur-les-Lilas abandonna quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus de brosse depuis longtemps et se contenta d'attacher ses cheveux en un volumineux chignon. Quand ils furent prêt ils sortirent et la jeune fille s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le spectacle de tous ces gens sortant de leurs habitations descendant la paroi comme des fourmis et se dirigeant vers la sortie, certains s'interpellaient, de petits groupes se formaient et un bruissement de voix emplissait le cratère. Soudain une main puissant attrapa le mince poignet de la jeune fille pour la trainer vers les bas de la muraille, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Elijah, il la fit passer entre Ethan et lui. Quand ils furent au sol il lui attrapa de nouveau fermement le poignet et l'entraina rapidement vers la sortie, poussant quelques personnes et la cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour le petit déjeuner ce fut Ethan qui prit le relais et l'emmena dans un endroit peu fréquenté où ils s'accroupirent pour manger, il lui expliqua :

-Il vaut mieux que le plus de gens possible ignorent que tu dors chez nous et s'ils pouvaient t'oublier ce serait encore mieux.

-Pourquoi ? Ils savent bien que je suis là non ?

-Heu… je ne suis pas sûr que TOUS le sachent mais ça ne saurait tarder alors il faut que tu restes discrète. En fait tu te souviens qu'hier Elijah nous a dit que les camions étaient revenus, et bien…heu…ils étaient partis un peu avant que tu arrives, ils sont restés dehors très longtemps pour ramener des vivres, des meubles, des nouvelles, et d'autres petites choses…Ce qui ce passe c'est que, enfin c'est ce que m'a dit mon frère, tous les chercheurs sont sur les dents, partout, ils refont des fouilles générales dans presque tous les états, l'un des nôtre s'est fait remarqué en faisant un léger excès de vitesse au volant d'une voiture volée, il était donc seul. Et tu vois il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse prendre, il a tiré sur ses poursuivants, mais ça n'a servit à rien alors il a foncé dans un poteau et s'est tué sur le coup, les autres n'ont rien pu faire tu comprends, alors ils sont rentrés sans excès de vitesse mais maintenant les chercheurs risques de venir par ici. En résumé ils sont sur les nerfs et pourraient réagir violemment en te voyant quoique je crois que oncle Jeb essaye de leur expliquer posément…enfin lui et sa pétoire !

-Je suis désolée, c'est peut-être ma faute, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix en regardant ses pieds.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te protégerais ! Dit alors bravement le petit frère et il lui serra l'épaule avant de lui tendre la main pour se mettre debout et reprendre le travail.


	6. Chapter 6: the hunted hunter

Et voilà! Un petit cadeau du nouvel an, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

 **6-** **The hunted hunter**

Levé tôt malgré son arrivée tardive de la veille Jared contemplait le champ presque entièrement fauché, les travailleurs s'activaient, ils devraient finir dans la journée. Il repéra son meilleur ami Elijah qui fauchait avec toujours autant de sérieux, Ethan son remuant petit frère n'était pas loin et semblait tenter de remporter un concours de rapidité quand son frère se retourna vers lui, probablement pour lui dire qu'il faisait mal son travail et il reprit une allure normal. Il se retournait souvent vers une troisième personne qu'Elijah surveillait aussi du coin de l'œil, ce qui était étrange. Jared se déplaça pour voir cette mystérieuse personne, c'était une petite jeune fille qui maniait maladroitement un outil trop grand pour elle il s'agissait peut-être du sien, à lui. Elle était vêtue d'habits un peu trop larges, manifestement ceux d'ici, ses cheveux formaient un chignon périlleux. Elle s'arrêta un instant et enleva avec difficulté son élastique, ses cheveux se déroulèrent et elle les secoua, ils étaient bruns avec des mèches blondes, ondulés en boucles paresseuses, arrivant en bas des reins. Elle s'essuya le front, jaugea du travail qui lui restait, coinça sa faux entre ses jambes puis finalement la laissa tomber à terre, d'un coup de poignet expert elle releva de nouveau ses cheveux en un volumineux chignon, se baissa pour ramasser son outil et se remit au travail. Il l'observa bouche bée, en face de lui se tenait la jeune fille qu'il croyait perdue à jamais, ce devait être une vision, jamais plus il n'aurait dû voir ces longs cheveux ondulant, cette petite taille et cette peau couleur de miel blond, il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur mais réalisa alors qu'une des seules tâches de soleil dans le cratère était précisément sur elle, ce ne pouvait être un hasard : il s'agissait bien de sa petite Soleil. Une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule, il se retourna c'était Jeb qui venait d'arriver.

-Viens, il faut que je te parle.

Il avait le ton des mauvaises nouvelles, le jeune homme le suivit en regardant derrière son épaule pour apercevoir une dernière fois la petite jeune fille, au moment où il allait la perdre de vue elle se retourna et bien qu'il ne put le voir il sentit son regard le transpercer. Jeb le conduisit dans un espace tranquille de la salle à manger, le fit asseoir et s'installa face à lui. Il l'observa un moment avant de commencer.

-Tu avais raison tu sais, pour elle. Ils l'ont attrapée, elle n'a pas réussit à s'en sortir. Ne t'approches pas trop de la fille qui est ici, elle est bizarre.

-Bizarre ? Si ce n'est pas Soleil alors c'est un parasite ! Et tu me dis qu'elle est bizarre ! Fit-il en relevant la tête qu'il avait prostrée.

\- Calme toi, elle…elle…elle ressemble trop à Meil, certains gestes, certaines intonations, ces yeux qu'elle ouvre autant qu'elle peut, cette manière de savoir précisément les choses à dire et à taire et toutes les choses qu'elle sait sans avoir jamais pu entrer dans la mémoire de la petite, à ce qu'elle en dit. Parfois on dirait que Meil est revenue et parfois il est évident que ce n'est pas elle, comme si leurs deux personnalités s'étaient fondues ensembles. Non ne t'approches pas trop pour l'instant, mais Ethan en sait surement plus qu'il n'en dit. Aller, va te reposer, tu as eu de dures journées.

Sans un mot le jeune homme se leva et repartit en direction des habitations, il fit un détour pour ne pas passer par le champ et décida qu'il se lèverait vers midi pour manger et échanger les nouvelles avec tout le monde.

Soleil-sur-les-Lilas réussit à finir son quota de fauche peu après les autres et rejoignit en courant souplement, comme un félin, Ethan et Elijah à la table où ils étaient. Elle mangea de nouveau en silence, écoutant les autres et riant doucement aux pitreries d'Ethan. Quand le repas fut finit la femme revêche à qui la jeune fille avait déjà eu à faire vint à sa table et déclara : « les garçons et Toi êtes de vaisselle ». Soleil-sur-les-Lilas ouvrit de grands yeux, elle détestait la vaisselle et la faisait aussi mal et lentement que possible. Les deux garçons se levèrent et elle dut les suivre. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué l'espace de vaisselle : une paillasse centrale séparait deux éviers où on lavait, à côté de chacun d'eux se trouvait un autre bac destiné au rinçage puis un espace de séchage et des étagères de rangement. Il apparut que c'était à la jeune fille de laver, ce qu'elle faisait le plus mal, elle regarda avec désespoir le bac remplit d'eau savonneuse et l'éponge qui flottait à la surface fumante. Elijah le vit et fit un signe à Ethan qui rinçait, de l'aider, ce dernier se contenta, à la surprise de son ainé, de lancer un commentaire à la ronde :

-Eh ! Si on faisait la course ? Je suis sûr que Soleil-sur-les-Lilas va bien plus vite que vous !

Elle le regarda surprise, il avait utilisé son nom complet et non son diminutif, en réponse il lui fit un regard appuyé et une voix dans sa tête intervint. _« Il n'est pas fou, il veut que tu me laisses la place, je suis capable d'aller très vite tu sais, je ne suis PAS d'une lenteur constante ! »_ « Bon, alors vas-y, mais pas de bêtise surtout ! » _« Pff, qui est-ce qui nous a gardé en vie selon toi ? Je sais ce que je fais quand même ! »_. Elle retroussa alors ses courtes manches, adressa un sourire éclatant à Ethan avec un regard brillant, fit un clin d'œil à Elijah qui était un peu perdu, le torchon à la main, attendant d'essuyer : la seule chose qu'il savait faire, et elle attrapa une pile de verres qu'elle précipita dans l'eau. Avec détermination et expérience elle lava à vitesse grand v tout ce qu'elle trouva sur la paillasse à côté, finissant donc en même temps que l'autre laveuse mais laissant une pile bien plus conséquente à côté d'elle, ses frères avaient naturellement adaptés leur rythme et ils finirent presque ensemble. Ethan adressa un sourire triomphant à ses adversaires et entraina sa sœur vers le champ, ils voulaient lui parler un peu mais quand il se retourna vers elle c'est une Soleil-sur-les-Lilas encore choquée par la vitesse de la chose qu'il trouva en face de lui. Ils finirent de faucher le champ et aidèrent à rentrer à l'abri tout ce qui avait été fauché en attendant le battage puis ils repartirent vers la salle à manger où se tenait beaucoup de monde échangeant des nouvelles. Soleil-sur-les-Lilas s'assit par terre, dans un coin, les jambes repliées et le menton sur les genoux pour écouter les discussions. Elle remarqua qu'un semblant de cercle s'était formé autour de trois hommes. L'homme du milieu parlait fort :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais le fait est que beaucoup de chercheurs sont probablement après nous maintenant, il va falloir éviter les sorties pendant un moment. Damon est mort maintenant par la faute de ces choses, doc n'a toujours rien trouvé, et vous me dites que vous gardez un de ces parasites ici, bien au chaud, alors qu'ils tuent les nôtres, ce monstre les a surement attiré ici !

-Je pense que le mot « monstre » est bien trop exagéré, intervint calmement Elijah de sa voix tranquille, si tu la voyais je ne suis pas sûr que ce mot te viendrais à l'esprit.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ils s'introduisent dans des corps innocents et il est impossible de deviner leur vraie nature par l'apparence.

-Tout de même, je pense que celle qui est ici est un peu différente, je suppose qu'ils ont tous une personnalité propre, pourquoi l'un deux ne serait-il pas différent ?

-Revient sur Terre Elijah, si nous devions commencer à les trier jamais nous ne nous en sortirons, nous devons les éliminer.

-Oh, personne ne posera la main sur celle là, on la garde comme ça, c'est tout, répliqua du même ton tranquille Elijah.

-Laisse au moins doc tenter quelque chose.

-Nous savons tous quel sera le résultat, Jeb dit que personne ne la touche, alors personne ne la touche, c'est tout.

Sentant le ton monter Ethan intervint ingénument, du ton que la conversation ennui :

-Bon et sinon vous nous avez rapporté de belles choses ?

-C'est vrai ça, renchérit quelqu'un, tu nous ennuis Kyle dites plutôt ce que vous avez.

Le troisième homme parla alors pour la première fois :

-Nous avons beaucoup de vivres et quelques meubles, pas de médicaments, ils ont tout détruit, pas de vêtements où de choses comme ça.

-Quoi comme meubles Ian ?

-Une commode, un canapé-lit, un lit, et quelques caisses de plus !

-Jeb les a déjà répartis ? demanda une voix de femme.

-Je ne crois pas, je l'ai vu avec Jared tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas s'ils ont fini, répondit distraitement le dénommé Ian.

Le cœur de _Soleil_ se pinça au nom de Jared et Lilas trouva cela étrange.

-Oui, il a finit et depuis un moment même, répondit une voix masculine d'un ton moqueur, j'étais déjà là à midi, j'ai admiré le concours de vaisselle, puis j'ai encore fait la sieste et me voilà !

Les yeux de Lilas se dirigèrent automatiquement vers l'orateur et le contemplèrent avec surprise, curiosité et même horreur.

-Quelle dure vie ! Continuait Kyle, et donc sais tu quoi que ce soit au sujet des meubles ?

-Tout à fait, j'ai vu Jeb et Wes les installer dans certaines pièces en venant, mais je ne me souviens plus lesquelles, connaissant le vieux il veut faire la surprise.

Ethan se faufila alors près de la jeune fille, l'empêchant de voir celui qui parlait et qui s'appelait Jared, il l'entraina à sa suite, vers la sortie de la pièce. Une fois à l'extérieur il lui adressa la parole.

-Pff, c'était juste, heureusement qu'ils ne t'ont pas vue. Kyle et Ian se feraient une joie de te descendre je pense, cependant il est possible que Jared soit plus réservé, pour Brandt je ne sais pas…

-Pourquoi Elijah m'a défendu comme ça ? Il devrait être énervé…

-Elijah est très mystérieux, il ne parle pas beaucoup mais quand il le fait c'est toujours avec beaucoup de raison, il est très écouté.

-Et où tu m'emmènes ? S'inquiéta soudain Lilas.

-Dans un coin bien tranquille !

En effet au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent dans un grand espace noir comme un four, le tunnel étant aussi noir que la pièce il était impossible de deviner ne serait-ce que ses contours.

-C'est la salle de jeu, intervint Ethan, parfois on fait du sport ici, sinon cette pièce est presque toujours vide, du coup on ne sera pas dérangé !

-Mais on ne doit pas travailler ?

-Et bien il faut prendre du repos de temps en temps tu ne crois pas ?

Pour Lilas le concept de repos était étrange car le travaille était naturel, sans lui comment pouvait-on s'occuper. De plus le repos était inutile et elle n'était pas si fatiguée que ça, à part ses mains qui étaient couvertes d'ampoules elle se sentait bien. Cependant elle s'assit à côté du garçon et demeura en silence. Soudain Jared lui revint en mémoire.

\- Dis-moi…Ethan, qui est Jared ?

-Jared ? C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère ! Il était en raid avec les autres. C'est bien qu'il soit revenu, il était parti…depuis presque un mois ! Depuis que tu es arrivée, un mois tu te rends compte !

-Déjà ? murmura-t-elle avant de poursuivre, et donc ce Jared vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Oh non, pas trop, il est arrivé ici quelques semaines après nous seulement…trois mois après qu'on ait quitté Meil je pense, il connaissait l'endroit, d'après lui c'est une fille étrange qui le lui avait dit. Probablement ma sœur….tu ne saurais pas toi ?

-Non, désolée, je ne sais presque rien sur ses souvenirs de toute façon.

Les jours qui suivirent Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas continua d'habiter chez les deux garçons, Ethan la suivait sans arrêt et Elijah la traitait toujours avec indifférence. Elle avait l'impression que le temps dans ces grottes n'existait pas, il y avait toujours un travail monotone à accomplir, les mêmes tâches quotidiennes à remplir, la même hostilité des autres. Au bout d'un moment l'hostilité se mua en indifférence et rien ne changea, Lilas était timide et maladroite et personne n'éprouvait le désir ou le besoin de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle fuyait inconsciemment Jared où tentait de rester impassible en sa présence. Un jour cependant Jeb décida qu'il était temps pour Ethan d'aller suivre les cours que dispensait aux quelques jeunes une femme blonde à la voix ennuyante. Les regards meurtriers de Kyle n'ayant pas cessé, Jeb appela Jared et le fit garde du corps de Lilas, au plus grand déplaisir de ce dernier.

Le premier endroit auquel ils allèrent fut la « salle de bain ». Il s'assit à l'entrée pendant qu'elle se lavait en premier. Elle avait laissé les cahiers sous les coussins du canapé et enleva rapidement ses habits sales, les jetant au sol sans faire attention aux flaques. Jared ne put résister à l'envie de la regarder depuis l'entrée. Elle passa d'abord son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, fit glisser au sol son pantalon, enleva souplement ses sous-vêtements et défit enfin son chignon, ses longs cheveux se déroulèrent en cascade sur son dos et ses épaules, elle les rejeta en arrière et se pencha au dessus de l'eau. Cette vision le ramena plusieurs mois en arrière, au jour où ils étaient entrés dans une maison de vacance vide, où la porte mal refermée s'était ouverte quand elle se déshabillait avant la douche, où il l'avait regardée jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la cabine opaque et où il lui avait pris ses vêtements pour qu'elle soit obligée de sortir en serviette de bain et qu'il puisse la rendre furieuse, car elle était ravissante quand elle était furieuse, en fait elle était ravissante tout le temps. Il secoua la tête et examina de nouveau la fille qui se tenait dos à lui, c'était le même corps mais plus la même personne, cette personne ci hésitait à rentrer dans l'eau, soudain elle trébucha sur le bord inégale, ses bras firent de vains moulinets alors qu'elle basculait en avant et s'aplatissait dans un cri dans l'eau lisse, l'eau projetée acheva de tremper ses habits et une gerbe de bulles fit irruption à la surface. Sa tête refit alors surface et elle toussa toute l'eau qu'elle avait encore dans la gorge tout en tentant de reprendre de l'air, enfin, elle examina sa situation et sembla satisfaite car elle commença à nager vers l'autre bord. Jared se retourna, reprenant sa position initiale. Comment une autre personne pouvait-elle être aussi maladroite que Soleil ? Il l'entendit alors chantonner de vieilles chansons françaises, du Duteil, le seul chanteur français qu'il connaissait, le seul qu'il lui avait fait découvrir et évidemment le seul qu'elle avait adoré. Il resta pensif et ne sortit de sa torpeur que quand elle se tint devant lui, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette et des habits propres à moitiés trempés sur le dos. Il sursauta quand elle lui adressa la parole.

-Peut-être tu veux y aller aussi ?

La voix était la même mais les intonations différentes, plus douces, plus âgées, plus timides aussi.

-Heu…oui. Mais dans ce cas tu dois rester dans la grotte avec moi, je suis ton « garde du corps » tout de même.

Elle le regarda étonnée, puis rentra et se mit sur un bord, son dos pudiquement tourné vers le bassin. Jared se baigna rapidement, gêné par la présence silencieuse de la jeune fille.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, toujours en silence puis il la raccompagna à sa chambre et marmonna un rapide « bon soir ». Lilas s'adressa alors à son hôte pour la première fois de la journée. « Ho, Soleil ! Soleil, tu es là ? » _« Mmh, quoi ? »_ « Quoi, quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre ce Jared ? On dirait presque qu'il a peur de nous » _« Il a peur de toi je pense… »_ « Toi aussi tu deviens bizarre, c'est à cause de lui ? Tu le connais bien ? » _« Je ne veux pas répondre ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »_ « C'est avec moi qu'il est étrange et je ne peux pas savoir pourquoi ? Merci bien ! » _« Pense à autre chose si ça te fâche, tiens, prend le cahier on va écrire un peu »_ « On ? Tu, oui ! J'en ai assez de toi, tu donnes des ordres, tu es de mauvaise humeur, tu caches des choses, je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses mais je dois t'obéir, tu es très fatigante comme personne ! » _« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Jared, c'est tout et avant tu étais toujours contente d'écrire les histoires puisque tu voulais savoir la suite ! »_. A contre cœur Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas, sortit les cahiers et commença à écrire sous la dicté de _Soleil_. Elle n'avait pas commencé depuis longtemps qu'elle entendit les voix des deux garçons, elle cacha en vitesse les cahiers sur une étagère, au milieu du fouillis, juste à temps pour qu'ils ne les voient pas. Ethan lui demanda aussitôt des nouvelles de sa journée et lui apprit que le lendemain elle devrait encore être avec Jared. Pendant trois jours encore elle travailla aux côtés du jeune homme qui ne lui adressait pas la parole mais l'examinait toujours curieusement. Un midi elle se retrouva de nouveau de vaisselle. Presque tout le monde était partit et ses équipiers de vaisselle n'étaient pas pressés. _Soleil_ prit alors tout son temps pour laver, son allure normale étant naturellement lente, elle chantonnait pour elle-même : « Petite Soleil, tu viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles ne parlent que de toi, et d'un musicien… ». Jared qui la regardait faire, accouder à la table la plus proche, eut un spasme de surprise, c'était lui qui avait modifié la chanson pour elle (la seule autre chanson française qu'il connaissait), et en plus ses gestes étaient exactement les mêmes, la même lenteur distraite, le même mouvement de tête pour chasser les mèches folles. Sans réfléchir il se leva, alla vers elle, lui attrapa l'épaule et la retourna ? Il vit ses grands yeux étonnés, mais au fond, une lueur argentée brillait. Il la repoussa et partit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le lendemain Jeb déclara qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de garde du corps, cependant Jared resta non loin d'elle.

Repoussée par tous la jeune fille commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, certains lui adressaient de mécaniques formules de politesse mais à part Ethan et Jeb personne ne tenait une conversation avec elle ou plutôt lui parlait puisqu'elle ne disait jamais grand-chose. Un jour elle devait faire la garde de nuit avec Jeb. Ce fut ce même soir que Lily, une des femmes, demanda à Elijah des informations quelconques qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme chercha alors dans ses étagères métalliques les papiers jaunis que lui demandait Lily, il retira la liasse de documents et les tendit à la jeune femme qui attendait sur le pas de la porte. Quand il se retourna il se rendit compte que deux cahiers un peu cornés avaient glissés sur le sol. Il les reconnu au premier coup d'œil, c'étaient ceux dans lesquels sa sœur écrivait de courtes histoires pour enfants. Elle les avait gardés avec elle et voici qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette chambre. Il les ramassa et ouvrit le dernier, sa sœur avait l'habitude de noter la date les jours où elle écrivait comme ça cela servait aussi de calendrier, le dernier passage était très récent, ce parasite imitait Meil jusque dans les moindres détails ! Il chercha le dernier passage rédigé par sa sœur et remarqua un changement d'écriture entre les deux dates. Le parasite n'écrivait pas de la même manière ! Il se mit alors à lire. Ethan le trouva en pleine lecture quand il revint, surprit il s'assit à côté de son frère et lut avec lui, à la fin la phrase s'arrêtait inachevée. Ethan se releva et déclara :

-Je n'ai pas regardé les dates, c'est le jour où elle a été prise ? Même après nous avoir quitté elle a gardé un style identique et la même ligne d'idées, c'est fou non ?

-Attend, tu veux dire que le début et la fin de ce cahier sont écrit par la même personne ?

-Bah oui, évidemment, c'est typiquement sa façon d'écrire. Pourquoi ?

Elijah regarda la dernière page du cahier, là où elle faisait ses dessins, ses yeux s'agrandirent face à un portrait de Jared, daté de trois semaines après que Meil les ait laissés, elle connaissait Jared avant de venir. Il referma lentement le cahier et d'un air absent, remit les deux cahiers sur l'étagère avant d'aller se jeter sur son lit, sonné par ces deux découvertes.

Un peu avant l'aube, quand elle revint de sa garde de nuit et se glissa dans la chambre, Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas aperçut Jared, ils échangèrent un long regard inquisiteur avant qu'il ne s'en aille, frustré. Son visage l'obsédait encore quand elle se roula dans sa couverture, elle fit alors un rêve, un rêve souvenir comme elle n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps.

 _Cela ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai quitté les garçons, c'est tant mieux d'ailleurs, j'ai enfin réussit à semer les chercheurs. Pour la première fois aujourd'hui je suis allée dans une maison, j'ai discrètement dévalisé le frigidaire et les placards, je ne pense pas qu'ils le verront tout de suite car j'ai laissé des paquets devant. Le gros sac de toile pèse sur mon dos et les sangles me scient les épaules. Il faut que j'atteigne la forêt. Je tends l'oreille, avançant silencieusement courbée en deux, ma tenue sombre est discrète dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Un craquement sur ma gauche me fait sursauter, je détecte un mouvement, une ombre volumineuse qui bouge. La forêt n'est pas loin, tant pis, je prends le risque. Toujours courbée je prends le pas de course, on me poursuit, un pas lourd, celui d'un homme sûrement, je me redresse et court le plus vite possible vers la forêt, elle n'est plus très loin, je devrait réussir. Je cours très vite mais le pas derrière moi est redoutable. Enfin, j'atteins l'ombre protectrice, je m'enfonce un peu et monte rapidement dans le premier arbre praticable. Je m'avance alors sur une branche qui passe au dessus du sentier forestier, allongée dessus les jambes enserrant le bois rugueux. A peine en position j'entends le bruit lourd d'une respiration et d'un pas qui ralentit. Une ombre noire masculine, chargée d'un gros sac à dos, hésite sur le sentier, la tête tourne, scrute, elle me cherche. Enfin l'homme avance lentement, je me prépare, je tends mes muscles, il passe sous la branche, alors sans réfléchir, par instinct parce qu'il est seul et étrange et avec un gros sac plein, je saute. Mon corps bascule et se retrouve suspendu à mes mains solidement agrippées à la branche, ce mouvement imprime une balance et m'entraine derechef en avant, je lâche et atterrit sur le dos de cet homme, le projetant en avant, il tombe sous le choc. Je suis aussi secouée mais je ne le lâche pas, je tente de passer mon bras sous son cou pour menacer de l'étrangler, mais il roule et je me retrouve écrasée, je l'enserre de mes jambes et il roule encore. Il réussit à se mettre debout et tente de me faire descendre en me tirant avec ses bras puissants. Il prend finalement le partit de m'écraser contre un arbre, je le frape alors de toutes mes forces, essaye de lui arracher des touffes de cheveux mais il attrape mes bras avec ses mains, se décolle de l'arbre et me fait basculer par-dessus sa tête, mon dos est immobilisé contre son torse, ses bras me serrent tellement que je peine à respirer. « Alors, tu te calmes le mille pates ? » Sa voix est un grognement sourd qui laisse deviner qu'il fatigue sérieusement, comme moi. Je ne comprends pas et décolle mon bassin, pour donner un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il ne lâche pas et me soulève légèrement, mes pieds s'agitent tant qu'ils peuvent pour lui faire mal. Dans un grognement étouffé il me retourne pour que je sois face à lui, sans même prendre le temps de me regarder il se jette à terre pour m'écraser e m'immobiliser. Pour le coup je ne peux plus faire un seul mouvement, toutes mon énergie est tournée vers la recherche d'oxygène. C'est pour ça que je ne le voie pas prendre sa lampe de poche, je suis soudainement éblouie par la lumière vive, je sais ce qu'il cherche. Il détourne la lampe dans un hoquet de surprise et je le regarde avec un air de défit, je me dis alors que je suis stupide de n'avoir pas estimé correctement la force de cet homme. « Tu es humaine ! » Son murmure incrédule me surprend et je ne peux que répliquer acidement, sans penser « Sans blague, pourquoi je me cacherais sinon ? » « Je pensais que c'était un piège de chercheur… » Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, ni qui il est « C'est toi le chercheur, tu me poursuis » « Non ! Je ne voulais pas que tu préviennes les autres ! » Je comprends encore moins, je suis toute seule depuis deux semaines environ, alors il me relâche un peu et j'ai l'impression de revivre, l'air arrive enfin dans mes poumons. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit je lui enfonce mon genou dans le ventre, me dégage et reprend ma fuite. Il se reprend assez vite pour m'attraper le talon, je lui laisse ma chaussure mais à peine une enjambée plus loin mon pied se prend dans une racine et je m'étale par terre, dans un nuage de poussière qui me fait tousser, je suis vraiment trop stupide. En un instant il est devant moi, sa main droite attrape mes cheveux et lève mon visage vers le sien qu'il éclaire de la main gauche, ses yeux sont comme les miens, humains._

Lilas se réveilla en sursaut, encore haletante, le visage de Jared dans la forêt noire, éclairé par une lampe de poche, dans la tête. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et s'adressa à _Soleil_ qui était en état de choc « Alors comme ça tu chasses et c'est toi qui te fais attraper ? »


	7. Chapter 7: Letter to Jared

Coucou, désolée du retard, voici la suite, je mets quelques chapitres directement!

 **1-** **Letter to Jared**

Les garçons étaient déjà partis, la lumière entrait par la fenêtre. Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas empêcha _Soleil_ de prendre la parole en continuant « Et donc c'est avec Jared que tu as passé un mois avant de te faire attraper, comment s'est-il échappé ? » _« Admettons que tu n'ais rien vu, ça m'a échappé, désolé… »_ « Alors comme ça je devrais tout te dire et tu pourrais me cacher tout ce que tu veux, si tu ne me dis pas j'irais lui demander moi-même. » « _NON ! »_ « Alors dis-moi, comment tu veux qu'on travaille ensemble si tu me caches tout ? » _« Je…ne peux pas te le dire, là, comme ça, se serait trop bizarre, rendors toi, et je te montre »_. Après un quart d'heure à remuer dans tous les sens Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas parvint enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil, peu après un nouveau rêve vint inonder son esprit.

 _Jared est assis en face de moi, de l'autre côté du feu que nous avons allumé, il n'y a pas de danger, l'endroit est désert. Nous sommes arrivés hier et c'est la première fois qu'on peut parler. « Alors comme ça tu as deux frères ? » Il me demande, il se passionne pour moi et je ne comprends pas très bien. « Oui, Ethan et Elijah » « Et c'est tout ? » « J'avais une sœur jumelle mais elle est morte il n'y a pas très longtemps puis mon père s'est fait prendre où s'est suicidé, on n'est pas très sûr… » « Mes deux parents se sont fait prendre, je me suis échappé avec mon grand frère mais un jour il s'est laissé prendre pour me laisser une chance de m'en sortir, je ne sais pas si ils l'ont attrapé finalement mais il les a entrainé assez loin pour que je me sauve… » « Toutes les histoires sont tragiques aujourd'hui, je me demande s'il ne serait pas plus simple de se laisser tous prendre, ils ont un air béat ces parasites peut-être qu'on serait heureux après tout. » « Je crois surtout qu'on serait inexistant et donc l'humeur du parasite n'aurait pas trop d'importance, tu ne crois pas ? » « Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas trop les humains, alors des aliens, tu penses bien ! » « Mais tu es humaine et ta famille aussi ! » « Bien sûr mais tu es le premier humain que je rencontre et qui n'est pas de ma famille. » « …Tu vivais en prison ? » « Mais non ! Juste dans un endroit très isolé ! J'ai eu du mal à comprendre comment vivaient les gens dans une ville, pour de vrai je veux dire car j'ai vu beaucoup de films. » « Des films ! Mais donc tu ne connais rien ! » « Oh, je crois que je connais l'essentiel ! » « Et c'est ? » « Et bien, il faut être heureux et pour ça la famille est importante, il faut sourire quand on est triste car même quand il pleut le soleil brille tant qu'il peut au dessus des nuages, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas le voir qu'il n'est pas là. Le bonheur c'est pareil, il est toujours là, il suffit de le chercher, d'y croire. » « …Et tu as comprit ça toute seule ? Tu as quel âge ? » « J'ai 17 ans, et ma sœur m'a aidée à comprendre ça, c'est elle qui m'a apprit le plus. » « Et ta sœur et toi vous vous appelez comment, tu as refusé de me le dire alors que je t'ai dit que je suis Jared. » « Mais tu vas te moquer, personne ne s'appelle comme moi. » « Et bien vas-y toujours. » « Ma sœur est Marie-Sourire et je suis Marie-Soleil » « Soleil ? Ahah, alors je vais t'appeler Soleil ! Hein, qu'est ce que tu en dis ma petite Soleil ? » « C'est un peu ridicule… » « Mais non, et puisqu'on va voyager ensemble il faut bien que je t'appelle ! » « On va voyager ensemble ? » « Mais oui ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai parlé à personne et tu n'as jamais vu d'humain alors je te garde, et puis comme ça je te sers aussi de garde du corps ! » « Garde du corps ! Mais tu dois avoir juste le même âge que moi ! » « En fait j'ai 21 ans ! 4 de plus que toi ! » Il a dit ça fièrement, il semble ravi de m'avoir, un peu comme si j'étais un animal de compagnie en fait, je ne sais pas trop si c'est bien ou non mais c'est une chance de connaitre quelqu'un d'autre, alors je vais le suivre !_

Le rêve coupe, comme s'il avançait et reprend à une époque plus tardive

 _Jared et moi sommes accroupis en lisière de la forêt, on observe une ville en contrebas, il y a un grand soleil, je me sens bien. J'essaye de nouveau de le convaincre. « Mais tu vas voir que c'est possible ! Tu mets des lunettes de soleil, on marche tranquillement dans cette ville, on salut les gens, dans un magasin qui a une devanture en extérieur on prend de quoi manger et boire, on repart et c'est dans la poche ! » « Tu as perdu la tête, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! » « Que serait la vie si on ne prenait pas de risques ? » « Tu ne trouves pas que ta vie est assez compliquée comme ça ? » « Mais c'est une chance inespérée ! Jamais les chercheurs ne penseront que nous avons traversé une ville » « C'est parce que c'est impossible ! » « Mais pas du tout, ces gens ne sont pas suspicieux du tout, ils nous prendront pour des touristes de passage. » Sans écouter ses derniers doutes je descends vers le chemin qui mène à la ville, je l'entends me suivre en grognant. Sur la route on met nos lunettes de soleil, je lui prends la main pour me rassurer un peu et nous avançons le plus tranquillement possible. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans les rues, c'est la première fois que je marche sur un trottoir, dans une ville ! J'ai envie de danser, de crier, de courir partout mais la main de Jared me retient, il semble plus inquiet pour moi que pour les aliens autour de nous. Il se met à sourire en me voyant toute excitée. Il y a un étalage de fruits à droite, nous y allons, et il m'empêche de toucher à tout, il demande avec un sourire au marchant de nous emballer de quoi faire un bon Pic-Nic, et il m'entraine à sa suite. Nous sortons sans encombre de la ville, nous cachons dans un vallon et il me demande ce qui m'arrive. Quand je lui explique avec un sourire que c'était la première fois que j'étais en ville il me regarde désespéré avant de se jeter sur moi pour me chatouiller dans le but de me punir._

Le rêve saute de nouveau et une nouvelle période prend place.

 _Jared et moi nous avons trouvé une maison que les propriétaires ont laissée pour une semaine, nous nous sommes installés depuis deux jours et partons demain, j'ai essayé tous les lits et canapés, nous avons sauté sur le lit double des parents. Tous les oreillers que nous avons trouvé ont servit dans une bataille de coussin. Nous avons fait de la musique sur les casseroles avec des cuillers en bois. Toutes ces choses qu'on ne voit que dans les films et que tous les enfants rêvent de faire, nous l'avons fait, pour rattraper le temps, pour se sentir vivant, pour vivre enfin. Ce soir nous sommes dans le canapé, en face d'une insipide comédie romantique des aliens, je suis à moitié couchée sur Jared, mes jambes sur la table basse, il a distraitement passé ses bras autour de ma taille, j'aime bien ça, et nous nous moquons du film, soudain il coupe le son et nous faisons les voix nous même. « Oh, vous connaissez très bien votre texte ! » « Oui, mais il est dur d'incarner quelqu'un d'aussi méchant » « oh je vous comprends, essayer de dire des choses qu'on ne pense pas est une horreur ». Puis un flash info passe, pour rassurer tout le monde, il n'y a rien qui se passe. Jared est silencieux puis soudain il me demande « Si tu pouvais changer le passé, le ferais-tu ? Si tu pouvais revenir à ta vie d'avant. » « Je ne sais pas, tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui est la conséquence de nos actions d'hier. Si je pouvais tout changer est-ce que je serais aujourd'hui dans la cuisine, assise à côté de Sourire, Maman en train de faire la cuisine, nous expliquant comment casser les œufs, papa serait avec Elijah dans l'étable en train de traire les vaches ou de ranger le matériel, Ethan devant la télé, ne regarderait que les dessins animés car les infos sur le monde sont déprimantes, la violence et le reste sont trop pour des gens comme nous. Est-ce que j'aurais voulu garder cette vie là toujours ? Où bien juste Sourire serait encore en vie et papa ne serait pas parti, mais alors je n'aurais pas quitté mes frères, je ne serais pas là. Si je pouvais tout changer je ne t'aurais pas rencontré, jamais je ne me serais tant amusée, je n'aurais jamais eut tellement peur, je ne serais même pas la même personne. Si je pouvais tout changer, est-ce que je le ferais, je ne sais pas, et toi ? » « Et bien, si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé je n'aurais pas massacré ces casseroles avec toi, je ne serais pas sur ce canapé, assis je ne sais comment avec toi dans mes bras. Je crois que si je pouvais choisir une personne avec qui affronter la fin du monde, un peu comme maintenant en fait, je te choisirais toi. Alors non, moi je ne changerais rien si ça voulait dire te perdre. » « Moi si je suis ici c'est que j'ai déjà choisit d'être avec toi pour la fin du monde, si ma sœur était en vie ce serait probablement différent mais la vie est comme ça, je ne changerais rien non plus, je crois que ça fait parti de l'ordre des choses. Moi je voudrais réussir à mettre du soleil dans ton cœur, tu as toujours des yeux si tristes, on dirait que tu pleures à l'intérieur de toi, depuis que je t'ai rencontré et tu n'as pas changé. » « Mais ça va mieux pourtant, moi je voudrais que tu te calmes, que tu arrêtes de sursauter dès que je bouge, que tu cesses de regarder avec tes yeux grands ouverts si le danger n'est pas proche. Je voudrais que tu n'ais plus à agir en bête traquée, que tu puisses te reposer, fermer les yeux tranquillement. » « C'est déjà un peu le cas, et je ne suis pas effrayée en permanence ! » « Quand je t'ai rencontrée tu avais les yeux écarquillés de peur, tu ouvres tout le temps tes yeux tellement grand que je me demande si tu es vraiment humaine. » « Ah, mais j'ouvrais déjà de grands yeux…surpris…avant, on me l'a dit » « Mais là tu es effrayée, je voudrais pouvoir te protéger. » « Je suis en sécurité avec toi, je n'ai plus besoin de courir autant, de surveiller. Non définitivement, je ne changerais rien à ce qui est arrivé. » « Dis moi petite Soleil, ça te dérangerais d'être avec quelqu'un plus âgé que toi ? » « Hein ? » Je ne comprends pas « Oui, mon petit brin de Soleil, vivre avec quelqu'un plus vieux que toi, ça te dérangerais ? » « Et bien ça dépend de qui bien sur… » « Vivre avec moi tu pourrais ? Dis Soleil, est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser, est-ce que je peux passer ma vie avec toi ? » Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre, il ne parle pas comme ça d'habitude « Et toi, ça te va d'être avec une petite fille ? Tu pourrais passer ta vie avec une gamine comme moi ? » Je me retourne pour lui faire face, nos visage sont très proches, je sens son souffle sur mon visage. « Tu es de loin la personne la plus adulte que j'ai jamais rencontré, tu vas changer, c'est certain mais si tu restais comme ça toute ta vie, ça ne me poserais pas de problème. » « Moi non plus ça ne me pose pas de problème de vivre toute ma vie avec toi. » Nous sourions, il passe son bras dans mon dos, nos visages se rapprochent, mes yeux se ferment et nos lèvres se touchent…_

Le rêve saute de nouveau et un nouveau souvenir envahit la tête endormie de Lilas.

 _« Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule » la voix de Jared résonne dans mes oreilles, je tente de le résonner « Tu es enfin d'accord pour qu'on aille retrouver mes frères à condition qu'on cherche le tien qui est peut-être encore en vie, peut-être dans cette grande ville assez éloignée de notre but final, je t'ai expliqué correctement comment aller dans cette espèce de montagne où mon oncle un peu fou doit nous attendre alors je ne vois pas le problème. Nous avons besoin de provisions, je vais aller en chercher, tu ne bouges pas et s'il m'arrive un pépin tu continus tout seul. » « C'est justement là qu'est le problème, je refuse que tu te mettes en danger ! » « Tu es fatigué et notre vie est pleine de dangers c'est toi qui l'a dit, si je ne suis pas là demain tu pars, c'est tout, si je suis un peu en retard ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon on se retrouve chez mon oncle ! » « Je ne PEUX pas te laisser faire ! » « Je suis une grande fille maintenant, je peux faire ça, ne t'inquiètes pas, on se reverra, je te le promets, je promets et tu sais bien que je ne mens jamais ! ». Je l'embrasse et m'échappe de son étreinte je m'enfuis en courant vers le village où se trouve la maison vide que nous avons repéré. Bien sûr que j'espère revenir, le revoir, mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il dit que je suis un peu suicidaire, il y a des chercheurs et le risque est immense mais nous n'avons pas le choix et puis je dois les éloigner de Jared. Soudain il me rattrape, c'est râpé. Nous bougeons mais au matin je sais que des chercheurs nous suivent, nous cherchons encore pendant une bonne partie de la journée un endroit où se cacher. Le soir nous nous endormons dans une meule de paille. Je le laisse avec un petit mot lui disant que je vais chercher des provisions et que si je ne suis pas là l'après midi suivant il doit partir. Je me mets à courir si je veux détourner les chercheurs il faut que j'aille loin, que je cours toute la nuit, vole au matin et court de nouveau toute la journée, Jared va m'en vouloir, s'en vouloir, mais il ne pourra rien faire. Je trouve une maison éteinte, c'est encore la nuit mais je suis assez loin, je pense, une forêt pas loin peut me servir de cachette au cas où. J'entre, j'ouvre le frigo, il est éteint, cela ne veut dire qu'une chose, un piège ! J'en ai réchappé une fois, mais maintenant ça parait dur. Je me précipite vers l'escalier…_

Lilas se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante, l'adrénaline coulant encore dans ses veines, ses yeux écarquillés au possible. Son cœur battant à toute vitesse et une peine inconnue lui frappant les côtes. Les humains sont très émotifs, elle l'avait bien supporté, _Soleil_ est d'un naturel gentil, innocent, doux, d'une bonne humeur presque constante, en fait elle ressemble beaucoup aux âmes. Mais là, ce sentiment… _« Culpabilité, j'ai fait souffrir beaucoup de monde »_ voilà, la culpabilité, ça fait mal. Ces souvenirs font mal. Cette vie tellement triste dans un certain sens, fait mal. Même l'éternel sourire de _Soleil_ fait mal. Elle chercha dans la mémoire ouverte de son hôte et Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas découvrit qu'elle ne souriait comme ça que depuis le début de la maladie de sa sœur, Marie-Sourire, qu'avant elle regardait tout avec un air étonné, un sourire innocent d'enfant, les yeux souvent humides et grands ouverts. A la mort de sa sœur elle est devenue d'un seul coup adulte, elle a dû devenir la grande et la petite sœur, prendre soin de tous ceux qui restaient, elle a dû devenir un peu de sa sœur pour survire, elle a dû pleurer pour la dernière fois. Et ça, ça fait mal, très mal, Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas sortit de la couverture, s'assit sur le lit et laissa ses yeux pleurer pour se sentir mieux, l'humaine qui ressemblait le plus aux âmes était celle qui avait eut une vie des plus triste. _« Toi aussi tu es assez émotive en fait, il y en a d'autres plus malheureux que moi, Jared par exemple, il ne sait pas que je suis là, moi au moins j'ai trouvée une amie, j'ai de la chance quand même… »_ Le seul effet de cette phrase fut de faire redoubler les pleurs de Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas. Une fois calmée, les yeux séchés, _Soleil_ lui demanda d'une toute petite voix _« Dis, s'il te plait, tu pourrais écrire une lettre et la donner à Jared, c'est pour lui dire, lui expliquer que ce n'est pas de se faute, je le connais il s'en veut sûrement pour ma capture »._ Il fallut un moment à Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Par principe elle commença à refuser, où irait le monde si on devait se plier aux exigences d'un hôte ? Mais bien sûr elle finit par céder, elle avait encore un peu de temps avant de reprendre le travail, épuisée comme elle était par sa mauvaise nuit pleine de rêves elle se serait bien rendormit mais _Soleil_ martelait dans sa tête qu'il fallait écrire la lettre. Etouffant un bâillement elle se leva et chercha les cahiers pour déchirer une page et avoir de quoi écrire. Elle s'assit alors au sol, le dos contre le canapé, les jambes pliées, le cahier dessus, un crayon à papier dans la main, attendant les instructions. Après maintes disputes de style, de tournure, d'orthographe et de contenu elles parvinrent à écrire la lettre suivante :

Jared,

La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est : désolée. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu n'es nullement coupable de ce qui est arrivé, c'est mon entière responsabilité. C'est moi qui suis partie, qui suis tombée dans leur piège stupide, qui me suis laissée prendre. Ce n'est pas la peine de me dire que c'était à toi de me protéger, que tu aurais dût être là car ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis volontairement partie loin pour que s'ils m'attrapent tu sois encore libre, et tu vois tout s'est bien déroulé, même si les choses ne seront jamais plus comme avant je suis revenue. Je suis revenue et je veux que tu saches qu'il est inutile de te blâmer pour quoi que ce soit. Il faut que je grandisse Jared, tu m'avais bien dit que je changerais, je dois grandir pour pouvoir protéger ma famille moi aussi, je dois grandir pour comprendre le monde qui m'entoure, ce que pensent les gens et comment ils agissent. Surtout ne soit pas triste, souviens-toi que même quand il pleut le soleil brille fort au-dessus des nuages.

Je te souris tant que je peux, ta petite Soleil,

Ps : Dis Jared, un jour, tu m'emmèneras à la mer ?

Avec un soupir Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas plia la feuille en quatre, inscrivit en capitales le nom du destinataire et s'habilla enfin pour aller déposer la lettre dans la chambre de Jared. Une fois en bas de la muraille rocheuse elle parcouru des yeux le cratère, espérant trouver la chambre dudit Jared. La chance lui sourit puisqu'au bout de quelques minutes à peine elle le vit courir, rentrer dans un des trous au bas de la muraille et ressortir immédiatement avec une veste sous le bras et une boîte métallique dans la main. Dès qu'il eut disparu La jeune fille se dirigea vers son habitation. Elle souleva le rideau qui servait de porte et découvrit un lit assez grand qui prenait presque toute la place, une étagère et une caisse en bois tenaient à peine dans l'espace restant, quelques habits étaient posés sur la caisse et le rebord de la petite fenêtre était encombré d'objets divers. Résistant au sentimentalisme de _Soleil_ qui aurait bien touché tous les objets, respiré l'odeur des habits, Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas posa la lettre sur le lit et ressortit aussi vite que possible avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où Jeb ne manquerait pas de lui donner du travail.

Quand Jared rentra enfin chez lui en fin d'après midi, lorsque la lumière oscille entre le jaune et l'orange, il trouva sur son lit une feuille pliée en quatre avec son nom. Intrigué il déplia le papier un peu froissé et sursauta devant l'écriture familière mais différente de celle qu'il connaissait. Il lut la lettre et resta un instant abasourdit, les yeux dans le vague, le corps figé. Il relut la lettre le plus rapidement qu'il put et se leva brutalement, il s'avança vers la sortie puis se ravisa, que dirait-il ? Il se rassit sur le lit, le papier froissé tomba à terre et un sanglot incontrôlable l'agita, il se prit la tête dans les mains et entre deux sanglots il articula « Oui, un jour on ira à la mer, à la mer. ».

Jared se mit alors à éviter encore plus la jeune fille qui de son côté faisait de même, à regret.

Un jour Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas entendit qu'un nouveau raid se préparait et qu'Elijah en ferait partit, quand ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie elle les suivit discrètement jusqu'au garage où ils gardaient les véhicules, elle repéra une moto, une jeep et deux camions tout terrain. Silencieusement elle fit demi-tour et attendit la nuit pour sortir. Quand elle fut enfin dehors elle s'assit sur un gros rocher, le dos adossé à la paroi de la caverne, la tête vers le ciel. Il était clair et dégagé, elle observa les étoiles en rêvant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne supporte plus le froid intense du désert. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bien à regarder les étoiles ? »_ « Tu ne trouves pas ce spectacle magnifique ? » _« Si bien sûr, mais au bout de quelques instant il est totalement familier, tu restes tellement longtemps devant… »_ « Ah, c'est parce que tu as grandit à la campagne, tu as l'habitude de voir ces étoiles. Moi je viens d'un autre monde où elles sont totalement différentes, ce spectacle est donc tout nouveau pour moi et même avant j'aimais regarder les étoiles. » _« On aurait dût t'appeler tête dans les étoiles alors ! »_ « Oh, ne te moques pas ! » « _Mais je ne me moque pas, c'est toi qui imagine des choses !_ ». Dès qu'elle eut l'occasion elle retourna voir les étoiles jusqu'au retour du raid. Le soir avec Ethan elle rentra rapidement dans la chambre pour entendre le récit d'Elijah.

-Mais non, rien d'intéressant ne s'est passé, c'était tout à fait normal !

-Tu es sûr ? Rien du tout ? Insista Ethan.

-Et bien j'ai entendu parler d'un feu d'artifice dans la ville d'à côté, mais il ne sera sûrement pas visible d'ici…

-Un feu d'artifice !? S'écrièrent les deux autres

-Tu en as déjà vu un ? Demanda Ethan.

-C'est comment, dis c'est comment ? Criait presque Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas.

-Oh ! Calmez-vous vous deux, je ne sais pas comment c'est mais le fait est nous ne pourront pas le voir, c'est tout.

-Mais c'est quel jour ? interrogea pensivement Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas.

-Dans trois jours. Allez, au lit les gosses !

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent de surprise _« C'est le jour de l'anniversaire d'Ethan, il faut absolument qu'on y aille ! »_ « Bon, alors tu as un plan, tu sais comment tu veux faire ? ».


	8. Chapter 8: Baby it's a firework

**8-** **Baby it's a firework !**

Le jour du fameux feu d'artifice Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas fit de gros efforts pour rester impassible, tout comme son hôte elle était surexcitée. Vers la fin de l'après-midi elle se faufila dans la cuisine, attrapa un morceau de pain et se mit à la recherche d'Ethan, elle le trouva en train de rentrer de l'école. Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina à se suite, vers la sortie.

-Eh ! On va où là ? Attend !

-Tu n'as pas envie de voir le feu d'artifice ? répondit avec une surprise feinte la jeune fille.

Il se tue et se laissa tirer jusqu'au garage, ils montèrent sur la moto et peu rassuré le garçon demanda :

-Lilas ? Tu sais conduire ça au moins ?

-Moi ? Bien sûr que non.

Et elle démarra l'engin dans une pétarade avant de sortir en trombe, ses feus éteints dans l'obscurité montante. _Soleil_ avait fait de la moto cross et pilotait l'appareil avec assurance, elle prit la direction de la route et s'arrêta dans un nuage de poussière à la limite du goudron. Elle vérifia que personne n'arrivait, descendit et enleva les chaines et les morceaux de cuirs placés à l'arrière de la moto et qui servaient à enlever les traces. Puis elle redémarra et prit la direction de la ville. Elle se gara dans les premières rues et descendit. Prenant Ethan par la main, elle lui mit une fausse paire de lunettes sur le nez, expliquant que les reflets des verres devraient suffire à cacher ses yeux. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le centre ville, plus ils en approchaient plus ils croisaient de monde. Le garçon se serra contre elle, oppressé par la foule. Sur la place ils se mirent au milieu d'un groupe assez dense et attendirent le début avec impatience.

-Tu crois que ça va ici ? murmura anxieusement Ethan.

-Bien sûr ! Qui serait assez fou pour se cacher à un endroit pareil ? C'est la forêt qui cache le mieux les arbres !

Enfin la première fusée décolla, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens. Bouche bée ils observèrent les fusées exploser en gerbes d'étincelles. De fontaines dorées en fleurs argentés, ce furent les yeux remplis d'étoiles qu'ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la moto à la fin du spectacle. Ils entendaient les rires autour d'eux, les joyeux bavardages et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement eux aussi. Au moment de monter Ethan fit remarquer :

-Elijah va probablement te tuer quand on reviendra, tu y as pensé ?

 _« Merde, on a complètement oublié le retour ! »_ « Comment ça on ? TU as complètement oublié, et maintenant c'est moi qui vais payer ! Tu es vraiment trop nulle. » _« Quoi ? Mais toi non plus tu n'y as pas pensé ! »_

-Et bien, ça en valait la peine non ? Aller, monte on rentre avant qu'ils ne soient tous morts d'apoplexie !

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre la route. Le retour fut tranquille, personne n'était sur la route et la lune brillait tant que les feus étaient définitivement inutiles. Ils entrèrent dans le garage, personne ne les attendait, peut être qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les chambres, pour cela il fallait passer dans la grotte des champs, celle à côté de la cuisine. Ils mirent à peine un pied dans la salle qu'Elijah se ruait déjà sur son petit frère, il le serra à l'en étouffer puis avisa Soleil-Sur-Les-Lilas qui avait décidé d'un repli stratégique et tentait de se faufiler hors de vue. Il lâcha son frère et en quelques enjambées il rejoignit la jeune fille, l'attrapa par le col et lui adressa son regard le plus meurtrier. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux un peu effrayés et un mou désolée sur les lèvres pour tenter de se faire pardonner. Sans se laisser attendrir il la traina au travers des couloirs jusqu'à arriver à côté de la rivière souterraine, juste avant la salle de bain, il prit la menue jeune fille sous le bras et commença à la balancer au dessus de l'eau. Quand elle réalisa qu'il voulait la jeter à l'eau elle commença à crier des protestations :

-Je suis désolée, mais tout s'est bien passé ! C'était parfaitement sûr ! Et puis c'est son anniversaire ! STOP ! Vraiment je suis désolée mais jamais tu n'aurais été d'accord, je ne suis pas du tout désolée mais ça ne change rien…

Elijah opta alors pour une solution différente il la pencha tout simplement au dessus du torrent, les pieds au bord de l'eau, la retenant par les cheveux, il semblait hésiter à la lâcher quand Ethan arriva en courant.

-Arrête, tout s'est très bien passé et j'étais d'accord, Elijah s'il te plait !

Le jeune homme renonça et tira la jeune fille vers le sol avant de s'en aller, les poings serrés. Ethan se précipita vers sa presque sœur et la tira encore un plus loin de la rivière, elle se massait le crâne, grommelant que tous ses cheveux avaient été arrachés.

-Tu sais, je crois que tu ferais mieux de dormir ailleurs ce soir, je ne veux pas te retrouver étouffée sous ton oreiller demain matin. Murmura Ethan, Et au fait merci ! C'était un merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire !

Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de se lever. Ses jambes tremblant un peu elle se dirigea vers la salle toute noire, la salle de jeux, assurant à Ethan que ça irait très bien. Elle arriva à destination en ne trébuchant que cinq fois, couverte de poussière et le crâne douloureux elle s'allongea dans un coin noir et reculé de la salle.

Le lendemain Quand Jeb la vit toute couverte de poussière il l'emmena à part et lui fourra des habits de rechange dans les mains.

-Ce n'était pas très intelligent ce que tu as fait hier Lilas.

-Oui, mais c'était son anniversaire, et puis nous n'avions jamais vu de feu d'artifice !

-Mm, comment tu as trouvé la sortie ?

-J'ai suivit ceux qui sortaient en raid bien sûr !

-Inconsciente, vraiment inconsciente, et le garçon était d'accord ? C'est encore pire, ça valait la peine au moins ?

-Oh oui oncle Jeb, c'était super ! Je le referais bien !

-Evite, Jared, s'est presque lancé à ta poursuite et je ne parle même pas d'Elijah, tu es chanceuse que Kyle ne se soit aperçut de rien. Bon il est temps de se remettre au travail, change toi et rapplique.

La jeune fille se changea en un éclair et partit s'occuper de la lessive. Le soir elle repartit de nouveau dans la salle de jeu, il y faisait noir, elle se sentait à l'aise. Sur sa précédente planète Soleil-sur-les-Lilas était comparable à une chauve-souris, elle avait de grandes ailes mais ne voyait presque rien, sur cette planète-ci cinq sens étaient réunis dans une seule créature qui avait de très fortes émotions. _« Tu as vécu sur combien de planètes ? »_ demanda Soleil intéressée. « Trois en contant celle-ci, j'ai vécu sur une planète où l'espèce principale était… comme de grands ours blancs, c'est la planète où je suis née mais après deux vies là-bas j'ai eu envie de changer donc je suis allée sur la planète des chauves-souris comme on dit ici. Là bas les sons sont comme des chants, la nourriture est comme un chant, la lumière aussi je suppose. » « _Il y a un endroit que tu préfères ? »_ « Je ne sais pas trop, cette planète est déconcertante, ses habitants aussi, je dois être une âme bien étrange pour aimer me trouver dans cette situation. » « _Mais vous êtes des individus, vous êtes différentes les unes des autres ! »_ « Non, nous faisons parties d'une société, nous sommes pareil sur le plan émotionnel, se sont nos expériences qui nous différencient. » _« C'est très bizarre je trouve. Au fait tu te souviens quand Jeb a dit que Jared s'était presque lancé à notre poursuite ? Ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ? »_ « Je ne sais pas, soit il a compris que tu es là et c'est pour toi qu'il était inquiet, soit il pense que je suis un monstre et que je vais tous les livrer… » _« Brillante situation, je suggère qu'on reste loin de lui au cas où…Tu as remarqué que mes frères ne semblent pas savoir qu'il me connait ? »_ « Il ne leur a peut-être pas dit, ça aurait été super : bonjour je connais votre sœur mais elle a disparu et moi j'ai réussit à venir. » _« Tu as probablement raison, bonne nuit »._ Soleil grogna une réponse et s'endormit aussitôt.

-Kyle, écoute, calme toi ! Résonna une voix, probablement celle de Wes, dans la salle du réfectoire.

-Non je ne me calmerais pas ! Vous oubliez tous ceux qui sont morts par la faute de ces parasites ?

-Personne n'oublie rien Kyle…

-Alors pourquoi l'un d'eux mange-t-il ici ? On fait auberge maintenant ?

-Kyle, elle ne t'a rien fait, commença une femme blonde qui souriait de temps en temps à Soleil

-Pas encore ! Qui sait ce qu'elle mijote ? Elle est là, elle observe !

-Et que proposes-tu ? Demanda plus posément Brandt chez qui on sentait tout de même de l'assentiment.

-Ce qu'on aurait du faire depuis le début : la conduire chez doc.

-Tu veux la tuer ? S'indigna la femme

-Bien sûr, avant qu'elle ne nous trahisse !

-Essaye un peu pour voir ! S'exclama Wes.

-Personne ne tue personne, tonna Jeb sa pétoire à la main.

-Jeb…

-Kyle, cette discussion est terminée, cette gamine travaille, fait ce qu'on lui demande et ne gène personne, si elle te gène tu pars.

-Je devrais laisser ma place à un parasite ?

-C'est chez moi ici, c'est moi qui dit les règles, et ne m'oblige à m'énerver !

« Quand il s'énerve ça donne quoi ? » Demanda Soleil inquiète _« Je ne sais pas trop mais j'aimerais bien le savoir »_ Répondit l'autre avec une réelle curiosité.

Pour le reste de la semaine Elijah se transforma en garde du corps, il refusait d'adresser la parole à Soleil et évitait même de la regarder, toujours furieux contre elle pour le feu d'artifice.

A la fin de la semaine Soleil se retrouva dans le groupe de travaille de la femme qui avait parlée en sa faveur, profitant de ce qu'elles faisaient la lessive Soleil lui dit :

-Merci d'avoir parlé pour moi l'autre jour.

-Oh de rien ! Tu sais je ne pensais pas que tu finirais par me parler !

-Je suis désolée…

-Je veux dire que j'attendais que tu me parles.

-Mais je ne veux pas indisposer les gens, j'étais surprise que Wes et vous vous parliez en ma faveur…

-Dis moi tu, est-ce que tous ceux de ton espèce sont comme toi ?

-Comme moi quoi ?

-Aussi timide, effacé et poli ?

-Je ne suis pas…bon, peut-être un peu, et bien toute mon espèce a un naturel doux et conciliant, nous n'avons jamais fait de guerre par exemple, mais je suppose que certains…elle eut un frisson en pensant à la traqueuse rousse.

-Jamais de guerre ? Mais vous avez colonisé d'autres mondes !

-Naturellement, nous apportons la paix et l'harmonie avec nous, quand elles ne sont pas déjà présentes sur la planète.

-Nous avons du vous donner beaucoup de travail alors ! S'exclama la femme en riant.

-Oui…je n'avais pas finit de lire votre histoire, elle est tellement compliquée, enfin je suppose que ça n'a plu beaucoup d'importance maintenant.

-Tu aimes l'histoire ?

-Je suis historienne, j'établis des comparaisons en fonction des planètes, on pourrait supposer que pour cette raison je suis allée sur toutes les planètes mais en fait celle-ci n'est que ma troisième.

-Est-ce que chacun de vous bouge ?

-Non, la plupart restent sur leur monde d'origine, mais j'ai rencontré une fois une âme qui avait déjà voyagé, et donc vécue, sur neuf planètes différentes ! Je crois bien que c'est la seule !

-Votre peuple est très intriguant, déclara pensivement la femme.

-Moins que le votre, vous comprendre est impossible, et vous êtes tous si différents !

-Vraiment ? En tout cas je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains ont si peur de toi : une gamine historienne qui se passionne pou l'individu humain !

-Lily ! Cria une voix plus loin, Viens par ici !

La femme, Lily, fit une moue d'excuse et partie, laissant Soleil toute surprise de s'être fait une nouvelle amie. Lily la retrouve également pour manger, elle s'assit à côté d'Elijah et demanda tout naturellement :

-Comment voyagez-vous dans l'espace ?

-Heu…répondit Soleil d'une voix hésitante, je ne sais pas trop, avant de devenir historienne j'ai suivit des cours de biologie et de médecine, je ne m'y connais pas en voyage spatial.

-Mais enfin tu dois bien savoir à quoi ressemblent leurs engins ! S'écria Ethan

-Et bien les âmes sont placées dans ce qu'on appelle un cryotank, qui va les garder en état d'hibernation durant le voyage. Les cryotank sont placés avec du matériel dans de petits containers qui sont eux-mêmes chargés dans des aéronefs.

-Mais c'est assez gros, comment êtes vous arrivés ici la première fois ?

-Quelques volontaires sont envoyés, avec quelques représentants d'une race pouvant survivre ici et nous faisons les premières insertions, les aéronefs normaux sont utilisés quand toute la planète est colonisée, ce qui est généralement rapide.

-Tu as parlé de médecine, intervint soudain un homme à la peu noire que Soleil avait rarement vu, qu'ont-ils fait de nos médicaments ?

-Ils ont tous été détruits je pense, répondit Soleil avec un haussement d'épaule, ils étaient inefficaces.

-Vraiment ? Demanda l'homme visiblement très intéressé, en quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas sur cette planète-ci que j'ai étudiée la médecine, je ne sais pas non plus comment sont faits nos médicaments sur ce monde, mais je suis certaine qu'ils très efficaces.

-Comment ? Insista l'homme.

-Vous êtes médecin ? Demanda Soleil

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Nos médicaments, reprit la jeune fille, agissent de l'intérieur, comme un système immunitaire parallèle, efficace et entrainé, son action est décuplée par certains agents et par conséquent nous pouvons guérir quasiment n'importe quoi.

-De l'intérieur…murmura le médecin, si j'avais un échantillon…

-Il y en a dans les hôpitaux je pense…affirma Soleil en se levant pour repartir travailler.

Elle remarqua alors que tout le monde était très silencieux, leurs regards étaient braqués sur elle : ils avaient écouté tous ce qu'elle avait dit. Gênée elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner.

Le jour suivant elle eut le déplaisir d'apprendre qu'elle devait faire la cuisine, dans la même équipe que Jared. « C'est affreux, il va peut-être essayer de me couper la gorge, ou de m'épingler au mur ou je ne sais quoi » _« Le pire c'est que c'est la cuisine ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point Jared cuisine mal »_. Ce fut effectivement un désastre : Jared réussit à brûler le fond de trois casseroles, Soleil se coupa le doigt en épluchant les pommes de terre et passa le plus clair de son temps à les rincer car ces dernières ne cessaient de rouler par terre. Seul Ian et Lily réussirent à sauver ce qui restait du repas et tout le monde eut une portion de brulé dans son assiette. Soleil demanda à Jared alors qu'il regardait son assiette avec appréhension :

-Tu crois que maintenant nous seront dispensé de la corvée de cuisine ?

-J'espère en tout cas, répondit-il sans la regarder mais en souriant.

Lily qui n'était pas loin et qui venait de goûter déclara alors :

-Et bien moi en tout cas je refuse de reprendre un de ces deux là dans mon équipe de cuisine, entre celui dont la vocation est de tout faire brûler et celle dont la passion est de faire tomber les patates et de les ramasser heureusement qu'il y avait Ian pour sauver les meubles.

-Et encore, ajouta Ethan avec un sourire, ce n'est rien, il n'y avait pas Elijah dans l'équipe, sinon on aurait du faire notre testament avant de manger.

Elijah lui jeta un regard noir et se força à finir son assiette.

Soleil étouffa un rire et envoya à Lila une image d'Elijah, le visage noir et les cheveux à moitié brulés. Ce fut au tour de Lila de masquer un sourire.


	9. Chapter 9: On a mission from Jeb

**9-** **** **On a mission from Jeb**

Lila et Lily devinrent rapidement amies et le médecin, que tout le monde appelait Doc demandait souvent à Lila de nombreuses précisions sur ses différentes expériences. Cette dernière finit par emprunter une moto au milieu de la nuit et elle partie vers la ville la plus proche. Soleil observait avec attention tous les bâtiments devant lesquels ils passaient. Finalement elles arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment blanc qui était de toute évidence un ancien hôpital qui avait gardé cette fonction. Lila se gara et avec un canif de poche elle s'entailla rapidement le bras. En prenant une démarche bancale elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il n'y avait personne à la porte et elle alla directement au comptoir d'accueil. Quand l'infirmière de service vit le sang qui dégoulinait de son bras elle poussa un cri et appela immédiatement quelqu'un au téléphone. Des pas précipités se firent rapidement entendre et une petite infirmière blonde en blouse blanche arriva en courant à moitié. Avec la même démarche rapide elle entraina Lila vers une petite pièce où elle la fit s'asseoir. Elle déclara alors :

-C'est une vilaine coupure que vous semblez avoir, pauvre petite. Vous êtes venue seule en plus.

-Oui, mais je n'étais pas très loin. Je suis vraiment maladroite et j'ai fait tomber un couteau dans ma cuisine.

-C'est très fâcheux, une chance que l'hôpital ait été proche de votre domicile. Quel est votre nom, pauvre chérie ?

-Je m'appelle Rayon-de-Soleil-sur-la-Mer.

-C'est un très joli nom. Regardez, je vais vous mettre ceci pour guérir la coupure.

Elle montra un petit tube argenté qui ressemblait à un spray, il avait un bouchon rouge.

-Comment est-ce que ça marche ? demanda alors Lilas.

-Oh, je ne sais pas ma chérie, je me contente d'administrer les produits. En tout cas celui là referme et guérit les plaies, cet autre tube au bouchon rose enlève les cicatrices, et pour les plaies infectées on utilise en premier ce spray à bouchon bleu pour assainir la blessure avant d'utiliser les deux autres.

En parlant elle avait donné un coup de spray sur la coupure et cette dernière venait de se refermer, on ne voyait plus qu'une ligne rose pâle, après avoir essuyé le sang l'infirmière passa le spray à bouchon rose et la ligne rose disparue totalement.

-Et voilà ma petite chérie, on ne dirait plus que vous vous êtes blessée. Mais faites tout de même attention.

-Justement, repris Lilas, je voulais vous demander s'il était possible que je prenne plusieurs de ces tubes avec moi, je vais bientôt partir camper et si je n'ai pas à revenir en catastrophe à la ville ce serait tout de même mieux.

-Vous allez visiter la région ? Elle est très belle mais assez dangereuse. Ce n'est pas courant de donner des médicaments mais je peux sûrement compter sur vous pour rapporter ici ou dans un autre hôpital ce dont vous n'aurez pas besoin.

-Mais certainement ! Déclara Lilas avec évidence et ravissement.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je vais vous donner un tube de chaque.

-Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Lilas.

Elle mit dans son sac les trois tubes que lui donna l'infirmière, qui ajouta au passage une boite de pastilles contre la douleur et qu'il fallait faire fondre sur la langue. En remerciant encore une fois Lilas repartie, elle reprit sa moto et prit le chemin du retour. Il faisait encore nuit noire quand elle rentra dans la grotte, son absence n'avait pas du durer plus de trois heures. Silencieusement elle glissa le long des couloirs, se guidant avec le mur. Quand elle pénétra dans la grande caverne aux habitations elle se dirigea automatiquement vers l'échelle permettant de se rendre chez les frères de Soleil. Soudain une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter :

-Tu étais partie te promener ?

-Heu…oui, explorer les tunnels, _tu mens assez mal,_ commenta Soleil.

-Bien sûr, reprit la voix, au milieu de la nuit ?

-Quand d'autre ? Je ne vais pas interrompre mon travail au milieu de la journée…

-Je crois surtout que tu étais dehors.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te le fait dire ?

-Oh, trois fois rien, la disparition de la moto par exemple.

-La moto a disparue ? Demanda Soleil d'une voix incrédule, tentant de prendre le contrôle.

-Pardon ?

-La moto disparait et tu ne dis rien ? C'est une attitude vraiment irresponsable si tu veux mon avis.

-Tu semble un peu trop sûre de toi le parasite. Tu pourrais me sortir le plus beau mensonge que je ne te croirais pas.

-Donc même si c'est la vérité tu n'en n'a rien à faire, argumenta Soleil.

-Exactement, on va voir ce que diront les autres en découvrant que tu t'es fracassée le crâne alors que tu tentais de sortir des cavernes par le côté escarpé.

-Ils diront que c'est dommage je suppose, répondit Soleil avec un frisson et reconnaissant Kyle qui s'avançait de plus en plus vers elle, mais dit moi Kyle, est-ce que tu passes toutes tes nuits à vérifier que rien ne disparaisse ?

-Tu peux te moquer mais c'est finit c'est comme si tu étais déjà morte, ses yeux brillèrent comme ceux d'un prédateur qui a acculé sa proie.

Lilas commença réellement à paniquer mais Soleil garda le contrôle, il faisait nuit, elle s'accroupit et tenta de contourner la silhouette massive de Kyle. Quand elle ne fut plus face à lui elle se redressa à moitié et commença à s'éloigner, mais il entendit le bruit de ses pas et se tourna vers elle, mais n'étant plus acculée à la paroi la jeune fille se mit à courir. En ne cessant de se rappeler qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, elle fit des zigzags, revint vers lui pour tourner autour et le perdre. Mais il était rapide aussi il parvint à lui attraper le bras, se débarrassant de sa veste qu'elle lui laissa dans la main elle se décida à fuir le plus loin possible. Son ancienne logique d'évasion revint en bloc à Soleil, étourdissant Lilas. Il fallait qu'elle se cache à un endroit insoupçonné et facile d'accès, elle n'en voyait qu'un : là où habitait Jared. Elle courut vers le côté opposé en faisant résonner ses pas, puis elle se jeta sur le sol et en rampant rapidement elle se dirigea vers son but. Quand le bruit des pas de Kyle s'arrêta et qu'il commença une fois de plus à la chercher, elle se déplaça avec une précaution des plus extrêmes, elle prit quelques cailloux qu'elle jeta loin d'elle et finalement après un long moment elle sentit de nouveaux la paroi de la caverne. Elle la longea du mieux qu'elle put tout en étant allongée sur le sol. Elle parvint à une porte mais deux ronflements se faisaient entendre, donc ce n'était pas là. Soudain une lampe illumina la grotte, sans prendre le temps de voir qui la brandissait puisque ce n'était pas dans sa direction, elle se redressa à moitié et courut vers l'endroit qu'elle visait, elle pensa immédiatement que le rideau continuerait de bouger si elle entrait par la porte et elle sauta donc par la fenêtre, atterrissant tout juste dans l'espace libre au milieu de la pièce. Elle se cacha alors contre le mur où se trouvaient la porte et la fenêtre, coincée entre une sorte de coffre et le lit. Elle se concentra alors sur les vois et la lampe qui se rapprochaient :

-Je t'assure Jeb, je l'ai entendue par là ! Elle est là !

\- Calme-toi Kyle, tu vas réveiller tout le monde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Le parasite ! Il a pris une moto et s'est éclipsé au milieu de la nuit, j'en suis sûr, je l'ai coincé à son retour mais il s'est débrouillé pour m'échapper.

-Elle, c'est une fille. Mais comment sais-tu que c'est elle qui a pris la moto ?

-J'en suis sûr, elle me l'a presque avoué et puis elle s'est enfui, c'est assez de preuves !

-Si tu as menacé de la tuer c'est normal qu'elle se soit enfuie. Et donc tu dis qu'elle est par là ?

-Jeb je l'ai entendu par là, du côté de chez Jared.

A la mention de ce nom Soleil fut alors frappée par un détail dont elle aurait dut se rendre compte bien plus tôt : Jared ne dormait pas, sa respiration n'était pas régulière et douce, elle était silencieuse et attentive. En faisant attention elle vit même ses yeux refléter la lumière de la lampe de Jeb qui perçait jusque dans la chambre. Soudain elle se figea : il se leva et alluma sa lumière, pendant qu'elle clignait des yeux, il la regarda un instant et sortit, sa voix résonna dans les oreilles de la jeune fille :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous faites beaucoup de bruit.

-Le parasite, il se cache, il n'est pas chez toi ? demanda avidement Kyle.

-Je pense que je l'aurais vu, répliqua Jared avec évidence, mais pourquoi s'en faire pour elle ?

-je suis certain qu'elle est partie donner des informations aux traqueurs.

-C'est une accusation grave, déclara sombrement Jeb, tu as des preuves ?

-Des preuves ? C'est l'un d'eux bien sûr qu'il va leur donner des informations.

-Décide toi Kyle, c'est une fille, utilise le féminin, répondit Jared, moi je dis que tu veilles trop tard le soir, tu as des visions.

-Nous règlerons cette histoire demain, déclara Jeb, retournez vous coucher, Jared il faudra que je te parle demain.

Jared rentra dans la pièce, marcha jusqu'à son lit, regarda la jeune fille et éteignit la lumière. Elle tendit l'oreille pour vérifier que les deux autres étaient partis. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds quand elle entendit la voix de Jared dans un grondement déguisé en murmure :

-J'espère que ce n'était rien de grave, et tu as intérêt à trouver une solution. Une solution pour me ramener ma petite Soleil.

Lilas frissonna et se précipita vers la chambre de ses frères. Le réveil le lendemain matin fut dur et elle tenta d'éviter Kyle toute la journée. Le soir elle demanda à Ethan de lui montrer où était l'infirmerie.

-Tu es blessée ? lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Non pas du tout, le rassura-t-elle, mais j'ai deux ou trois trucs à dire à Doc.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Tu penses que c'est dangereux ?

-Heu…je ne sais pas trop, je ne pense pas…viens, c'est par là !

Il l'entraina vers un coin reculé dans un des puits où l'on faisait des cultures, une petite cavité qu'elle n'avait pas repérée semblait être le repère de Doc. Ethan la laissa et partit en courant pour rejoindre Jared qui parlait avec Elijah. Lilas passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte et vit le médecin à moitié endormit sur un bureau au fond d'une large pièce où se trouvaient deux lits d'hôpitaux.

-Doc ? DOC ?!

-Hein ? Fit celui-ci en se réveillant. Ah, c'est toi Lilas, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, pas encore morte, plaisanta t'elle vaguement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien le savoir, ajouta Jeb derrière elle.

-Jeb ! Protesta la jeune fille, vous êtes toujours là où il y a quelque chose d'intéressant !

-comme la nuit dernière je suppose. Donc, que viens-tu dire à Doc ?

-Justement Jeb, c'est à Doc que je viens le dire, pas à toi, répondit Soleil en reprenant le contrôle avant que Lilas ne la repousse dans un recoin de sa tête.

-Et bien vas-y, dis le à Doc. Et il fit semblant de regarder ailleurs.

-Bon…Doc, je t'ai rapporté quelques petites choses.

Elle posa alors sur la table son sac de la veille et en sortit les trois sprays et la boite de pastilles. Comme il s'approchait avec circonspection elle expliqua avec fierté :

-Comme ça tu pourras voir par toi-même comment ça marche.

-Ce sont…des médicaments ? demanda le médecin dans un souffle.

Comme elle acquiesçait de la tête Jeb se retourna avec un vif étonnement.

-Des médicaments ?

-Oui…pour soigner, confirma Lilas

-Ce sont des…sprays ? Demanda finalement Doc après les avoir examiné sous l'œil attentif de Jeb.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Lilas avec évidence, vous voulez que ce soit quoi ?

-Des crèmes, des sirops, des injections…répondit Doc en agitant près de son oreille un tube argenté.

-Non, là il suffit de vaporiser sur la plaie, et ça guérit, bien plus simple que vos remèdes barbares.

Soleil grogna dans un coin de sa tête et Lilas récupéra son sac et sortit, d'un pas léger elle se rendit sur son lieu de travail du jour sous le regard mauvais de Kyle. « _Il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution_ commenta Lilas » « _J'ai déjà trouvé une solution,_ marmonna Soleil, _tu me rends ma tête. » « Mais ça va pas non ! Tu penses que ça se fait comme ça toi ? Ou alors tu as un plan brillant pour te dédoubler ? Je serais ravie d'apprendre comment tu comptes me tuer » « Personne ne va tuer personne et je n'ai pas encore réfléchi, c'est toi qui sais comment sortir de là. » « Mais il est hors de question que je te le dise, patate. » « Banane toi-même, maintenant bouge tes mains et fait la lessive »._

-Lilas ?

-Oui ?

-ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle, tu es préoccupée ?

-Oh, désolée ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ce n'est rien, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-C'est juste qu'il faut aller manger.

Toute la semaine Lilas fut fortement préoccupée par ce que Soleil lui avait dit. Elle aurait du se douter que la situation ne pouvait pas rester comme telle éternellement, mais elle avait sottement cru… en fait elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait cru, elle n'avait pas réfléchit, elle avait cherchée à survivre, puis à s'adapter et à connaitre les humains. Et maintenant elle les connaissait si bien qu'elle doutait de pouvoir réussir un jour à vivre de nouveau parmi les siens. Bien sûr leurs émotions étaient un peu fortes, ils étaient violents mais les humains tenaient fortement à chacun d'entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient amis, la famille de Soleil en était la preuve, et puis Soleil était une petite fille, plus si petite que ça, avec des sentiments presque semblables à ceux des âmes et c'était précisément cela que Jared avait tant aimé. C'était bien la preuve qu'une chance devait être donnée aux humains.

Un soir elle partit se promener dans les couloirs quand elle vit de la lumière dans l'infirmerie, elle entendit des voix et vit des silhouettes s'agiter. Elle se demanda ce qui se passait et s'approcha, instinctivement Soleil eut envie de se cacher, mais Lilas ne se sentait pas en danger et ne comprenait pas vraiment l'idée d'espionnage. Elle s'approcha et demanda à la ronde :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? quelqu'un s'est blessé ?

Le ricanement de Kyle lui répondit puis il dit, alors que tous les autres s'étaient figés :

-On tue des gens comme toi, voilà ce qui se passe.

Quelqu'un se poussa alors, probablement pour faire sortir Kyle en le réprimandant mais Lilas n'entendait plus rien, elle vit une table avec un corps posé dessus, il avait la nuque ouverte et du sang qui coulait encore, des débris argentés flottaient dans le sang, Soleil comprit également très vite ce qui s'était passé et en un instant elle lutta pour reprendre le contrôle, consciente que Lilas risquait de faire une crise et de hurler. Lilas ne comprenait pas comment Doc, qui avait toujours été gentil avec elle, Jeb qui avait empêché qu'on la tue et d'autres qu'elle voyait tous les jours, pouvaient perpétrer des meurtres et sourire le lendemain. Non en y pensant elle ne voyait pas souvent Doc sourire. Elle sentit Soleil prendre le contrôle et elle n'eut même pas besoin de faire un effort pour la bloquer. Les spectateurs externes ne virent de la lutte entre les deux filles qu'un tremblement le long des bras et de la mâchoire et pensèrent que Lilas faisait une crise de nerfs, au moment où ils allaient agir pour la calmer Soleil réussit à prendre le contrôle et demanda d'une voix froide :

-Et donc quand est-ce que je passe sur le billard ?

-Nous ne comptions pas le faire sur toi, déclara Jeb, Kyle voulait mais…

-Dis plutôt que tu voulais attendre de savoir faire pour me récupérer en état, et bien je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir à présent.

-Lilas, intervint Doc d'un ton fatigué et n'ayant pas remarqué l'étrange usage des pronoms qu'elle venait de faire, je n'aime pas faire ça crois moi, mais c'est la seule…

-Non, visiblement tu n'arrives qu'à tuer du monde, les deux sont très probablement innocents, ce sont des personnes Doc, pas des sujets d'expérience. Sur ce, je crois que je vais…aller prendre l'air.

Elle sortit d'un pas raide et Lilas sentit avec stupeur que Soleil bouillonnait intérieurement, elle ressentait ce qu'une âme aurait ressenti. Mais elle remarqua aussi que quelque chose semblait cassé, comme si Soleil s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait fait confiance aux hommes et que sa confiance avait été trahie. Lilas revint peu à peu aux commandes et répondant aux pleurs intérieurs de Soleil elle laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues et sortit à l'air libre. Elle avait l'impression que des fantômes hantaient à présent les cavernes, Soleil fit remarquer que ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois, et qu'il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose. Lilas passa le reste de la nuit dehors, à regarder les étoiles. Elijah vint la trouver au petit matin et sans rien lui demander il la prit dans ses bras et la porta à l'intérieur, il la posa dans leur chambre où Ethan venait d'apporter de quoi manger, le jeune garçon lui serra l'épaule puis sortit avec son grand-frère. Pendant plusieurs jours Lilas resta là, sans penser, sans entendre Soleil et sans que les garçons n'essayent de lui parler, de toute façon Jeb avait essayé et il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Un jour Jared vint jeter un œil dans la chambre, les yeux de Lilas glissèrent sur lui sans le voir, il lui prit le menton et tourna sa tête de différentes manières, espérant une réaction, mais elle resta dans une attitude léthargique, il repartit sans même soupirer, pensant probablement que tous ses espoirs étaient à présent vains.

Mais sa venue avait déclenché quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pu supposer, Soleil réalisa qu'elle s'était évanouie durant plusieurs jours et que son existence était en péril. Toujours en silence, sans déranger Lilas elle se mit à faire chauffer son cerveau pour mettre au point un plan dont elle avait le secret.

Reviews?


End file.
